Angel of Two Worlds
by animefollower101
Summary: When a new girl transfers into a Japanese high school, she gets reaquainted with her old friend Kagome Higurashi. What will happen when Kagome's absences at school catches the eye of her suspicious childhood pal? Sesshomaru X Original Character
1. Angel's Flight

**Hey everyone! Well, this is my first fanfiction. And i hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over the Inuyasha franchise, but i do claim this fanfiction, original characters, and storyline as creative writing that i have been working on since 2008. And i remain holding my rights, no matter how many re-edits i find necessary.

* * *

My departing flight was right on its scheduled time. The one-way trip was take me back to my old, very familiar, childhood home. A place where I hold memories of my earliest years, and my summers later on.

The fasten seatbelt sign clicked off when we reached our proper altitude. However, no one bothered staying out of their seats for very long. Once the laptops were pulled out, first class turned into an office building. Although, I'm sure actual corporations were a lot more noisy than the hushed tapping from the keyboards. Father gave me a plane ticket for a prestigious business class airline; one of those with the pull-out beds and other such accommodations.

Father works as an accountant for one of the highest foreign trade companies in Tokyo, Japan. He also increases his disposable income by making himself available as a translator for any business managers who have less than adequate English. It was with that extra work that he was able to fly me out in such luxury. However, such availability of higher amenities correlate with the unavailability of personal time.

Or so was the general sentiment my mother frequently scorned.

Mother never liked that Father took me on his business trips all over Japan throughout the majority of my summers. As a child, I remember she used to go with us when we lived under one roof. However, by the time I was nine years old, she had a job managing three restaurants in Seattle, Washington and a restaurant equipment factory outside Tacoma. I have no recollection of how they came to a custody agreement, but in the end I moved to the United States with Mother. My parents workaholic ambitions pulled us apart and set the Pacific Ocean between us. What may seem odd about the spit-up to other people is that my parents never actually divorced. Yes, in our own seemingly dysfunctional way, we are all still one family.

Despite the unusual visiting arrangements between parents, it became my habit to make the best of it. I rarely faltered with my academics during school in America, but I also took to studies that matched the 12-month school children in Japan. It was through such consistent schooling, Mother became curious as to see how my language and other cognitive skills progressed. At thirteen, it was a pleasant surprise to both Father and Mother that I was an A-average student in both English and Japanese at my age. The promising future of their child is what every parent wants, right? Well, this gift became a nightmare for my mom last week.

At the age of fifteen, I told her I wanted to go to high school in Japan. I don't completely remember what we were yelling about; I had no real friends here...my duel citizenship...she knocked over a dining room chair...I broke a vase. In the end, I was packing my bags and Mother dropped me off this afternoon at the airport. She didn't even bother to stay to see me to my terminal.

With our parting being so bitter, my sleep wasn't very comforting on my redeye flight. I left her my new phone number on the keyboard of her home computer, knowing full well she already had it memorized; it was our family home after all. I also knew she would call and it will be like nothing ever happened between us. The problem was, depending on how serious the argument….Well, we are both headstrong and stubborn. To me that is a sign that I could be in post-grad college before I even get an email from Mother again.

As I walked to the front of the airport early that next morning, that same thought occurred to me. Had the fight really been that severe? A tear almost fell from my eye when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Enzeru!" Father shouted "You look more beautiful than your name can describe!"

That was his usual greeting every time we are reunited, but it melted my heart once again. I ran up to Father and hugged him with just as much love as I did when I was a child. Also like routine, once we embraced I noticed over Father's shoulder his quiet-toned, silver car, pulled up along the pickup line a few meters away. We both climbed in and Father drove us out of the area. I found a sense of peace from the distraction of my thoughts. I was fading to sleep fast, but I paid attention to some of what was being said to me.

"I'm glad you have decided to finally move to Japan." Father's tone was absolutely chipper "I know you loved it here when you were a child," I smiled a little, looking out my window "I hope that you will get reacquainted with your friend Kagome. Her little brother has grown up so much since you last saw him."

The Higurashi family was close to my family for years. Kagome's mom also worked at the same office as my father, but as a secretary. Only part-time at that, even after all these years. Sota was barely older than a toddler last time I saw him. My eyes closed and I reminisced about my childhood with Kagome. We knew each other since we ourselves were toddlers. Even when I moved away, we kept in touch through hand written letters which later advanced to email. We studied together during the summer because she still attended school. I honestly believe Kagome was one of the reasons I stayed on track with learning during my 3-month breaks. She was, and still is, my closest friend. As sleep coiled itself around me, one last thought crossed my mind;

'I'll have to get used to hearing my name in Japanese now.'

Enzeru Hisakata; Angel Moon.

* * *

Time passed smoothly and soon seven months passed since I moved to Tokyo. Father was away at business most of the time, but I've spent a lot of my out-of-school hours at the Higarashi Shrine. Kagome's family was always warm and welcoming. It was better than when I visited every year because everyone knew I wouldn't be leaving. At least, not for a while anyway. Their support during Father's absence was a major factor in helping me settle in from my transference.

When I enrolled in school it was a little tough. Academically, I was on the top of my game, but I was a little looked down upon for refusal to wear the girls gym uniforms. Some may have viewed this as insubordination, but I had my reasons.

I have an old scar on my left thigh that is covered just enough by my school skirt. Even my best friend, Kagome, doesn't know about it. The girls' gym bottoms are shaped that of a red bikini, which doesn't cover the legs at all. Thankfully, Father was able to get an acceptable medical notice and the school provided me with red gym shorts. They were only 4 inches longer than what I was supposed to wear, but the gash mark was perfectly concealed. After a couple weeks everyone stopped paying mind and all was well with school. Life felt perfect….up until about two weeks ago.

Kagome had her 15th birthday. I was going to head over to her house for her birthday dinner, but that happened to be the long awaited day my mother finally called. Can you believe it? I finally caved and emailed her my apology for our last fight and not ten minutes later she called!

I told Kagome about my fight before I left the United States and she told me, "Whenever you and your mom finally talk, I want you to catch up. I don't care if we had plans or whatever! I'll understand."

I still felt bad though. I missed my best friend's birthday party, for goodness sake! I told myself that the next day at school, I was going to apologize. Oddly, Kagome was absent. I didn't worry so much because I thought she might have been sick. The next two days she was gone began to upset me as well as Kagome's other friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi (whom I have been acquainted). I called the Higurashi house right after I set my stuff in the hall closet. I smiled when I heard it was Sota who picked up the phone.

"Hey kid," I greeted happily "Is Kagome at home?"

There was a silence at the other end "Uhh...," Sota stuttered "She's sick today!" and hung up the phone.

My brow furrowed, this got me even more worried. What if she was sent to the hospital? Still, I wouldn't think that Sota would be keeping that a secret. I mean, I would be the first person that Mrs. Higurashi would call, right? Some of my worry was replaced by frustration. I would need to go and see Kagome, immediately!

As I walked to the coat closet the phone rang. At first I thought my mother was calling, so I let it go to the answering machine. When I heard my father's voice over the speaker I flung my coat over the couch as I ran to pick up the phone in the living room.

"Father?" I answered, curious to see why he would call in the middle of his shift

"Ah, Enzeru!" he exclaimed with relief "I need you to come down to the office with some work I left on my desk. It is a cream colored folder marked 'Tuesday's budget meeting'. I need it by four o' clock!"

I checked my watch and gasped "That's in a half hour!" I screeched

"Just grab the folder and take a cab." Father said, in an urgent manner "I need you to get here quickly, Enzeru. You can use some of the money I have in the-"

"I have money, Dad. Don't worry." I interrupted

"Then get here as quick as you can," he said and hung up

I hung up the phone and ran into my father's home office. I have no idea how my dad could have forgotten the folder. It was set, perfectly conspicuous, in front of his office chair. I didn't dwell on the matter for long, Dad was waiting. I grabbed the folder and bolted for the front door, grabbing my house keys and coat along the way. I locked the door from the outside, which armed the security system.

I live in a gated community about 6 miles from the Higurashi shrine. Of course, it was almost completely made up of small condo buildings, but it was private none the less. My father and I are one of only seven residence that have an actual house. After all, Tokyo is a very crowded city, even in the suburbs.

* * *

When I finally got a hold of Kagome it was at school the next day. I tried to get her to tell me how her cold was going, but she would change the subject or the bell would ring. I may have come across a little persistent because I asked her every time we were together that day; our schedules matched to have literature, gym, lunch and the same city transit. So, I let it go and met up with Kagome, once again, waiting for the bus ride home.

"I'm sorry about the no show at your little get-together. My mom called on your birthday, out of all days!"

Before Kagome could say any reassurance, I pulled her wrapped birthday present out of my bag. It took up enough room that I was carrying 3 of my textbooks under my arm. Kagome's eyes lit up as she thanked me. She opened it and squealed with delight. It was a blue MP3 player with matching ear buds, the wall charger, and small foldable speakers.

"I thought you might like some music to play in your room when doing your homework," I told her, "but that's not all."

I opened the back of the music player and where the battery was suppose to be was a small solar panel.

"The battery life is thirty-five hours, but this way you can charge it by setting it on your window sill." I added "I put some of your favorite music on it already and it is fully charged. So,... Happy Late Birthday!"

I felt nearly choked to death by Kagome's hug. If the bus didn't pull up I bet I would have lost conciseness. On the ride home, Kagome and I talked about what happened at school in the classes we didn't have together and I helped her learn how the mp3 worked. It was a peaceful ride home, but little did I know that her previous sickness was going to be just the prelude of many more mysterious absences.

* * *

**Edited and republished: Tuesday, December 4, 2012**


	2. What's Hidden

**I feel so bad! i wanted to write more but i told myself that i would put a chapter out when i believe it's lengthy enough. i'm putting this out because i KNOW when i go back to school, spring project will inhibit my time online. So, 2 months is a long enough wait, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Two months after I gave Kagome her birthday gift went by with the same routine. She would go to school for a couple days then be absent for weeks at a time! It was becoming a treat to see Kagome at school just four days between her illnesses. At first, I was worried to death. I would talk to Kagome's usual group of gal-pals and heard the strangest ailments for a teenager to go through; bunions, pinworms, and arthritis? That's just not normal, period. Kagome was never one to let herself get beyond the occasional flu. All the time I spent with her was only at school, helping her try catching up on the work she missed.

My worry was, once again, replaced by anger. I know I may sound selfish when I feel like demanding more attention from her, but Mrs. Higurashi won't even let me see her. I've gotten all my vaccinations and only insist on checking in when she has something none contagious anyway. Most of the time, I would call and use the excuse of dropping off homework to even set a foot on the shine grounds. Sota or their grandfather, Priest Higurashi, would stop me and take whatever papers I have brought while rushing me out.

The family was hiding something and I intended to find out. An extended weekend holiday got the upper classman of the junior high, along with high schools, a half day. I figured Kagome's family wouldn't be expecting any of my visits around midday. So, without the courtesy of using phoning the shrine this time, I hopped on the bus after school and decided to stop earlier than my usual route, at the residence of my so-called best friend.

* * *

The bus driver called over the intercom "Higurashi Shine. Please, ring the bell to depart."

Someone already pressed the button and the doors opened, letting seven other people off along with me. The other people were heading to the multiplex housings on the adjacent side of the street than my destination. I realized then that I didn't have a legitimate excuse for my arrival. I made my way up the stone steps, still trying to think up any reasons to give the family.

'Homework?' I thought, frantically '….Without any extra papers in hand? No, that won't work!'

When I made it to the top, I sighed with relief that Grandfather Higurashi wasn't outside sweeping the pathways, for once.

I looked around the grounds and to my dismay I saw Kagome outside, with a backpack stuffed beyond what I thought possible! I stared as she shuffled her way across to where, if I remember right, an old well was. I didn't think about calling out to her, but that didn't matter.

She stopped for a moment and I hid behind what was called The Sacred Tree. Kagome must have felt me watching her, but shrugged it off and continued her trek across the grounds with her enormous load. Whatever the case, I'm glad the trunk of the tree was wide enough to conceal my own, not as large but still bulky, backpack. I followed Kagome to the small shed-like building, anger swelling in my eyes. What is Kagome doing? Wasn't she sick? My anger was more out of the obvious fact that, whatever she's doing, she was skipping school. Now, I felt that _I_ was the one that needed an explanation.

A few moments after she shut the door I slid it open again. The sudden intrusion made Kagome gasp. Down the wood steps was my childhood friend with her enormous backpack, one knee propped up on the ledge of an old well, ready to jump in. Kagome recognized me instantly.

"Enzeru, what are you-" she began

"Kagome, what are you doing?" I interrupted, fury still lit in my dark hazel eyes as I made my way down the steps "Why aren't you in school? I though you were sick!" I grabbed Kagome's wrist firmly, "Kagome, you've been skipping school! Now please tell me-"

I failed to notice that Kagome was still on one knee on the edge of the well. When a tugged her wrist a little, she lost balance and so did I. Before I could even think, both of us were descending down the black hole of the well. I didn't even have time to scream. The only thing that I could do was squint my eyes shut and brace myself for the impact to come. Instead, there was a sensation of being settled on my feet, replacing what should have been a crash at the bottom. I stayed still for a moment, gathering my wits. When I opened my eyes I was at the bottom of the dry well, but I heard a sound...a sound that was familiar, but I haven't heard in quite a while.

"Is that...songbirds?" I asked myself

I looked up and shock washed over me. Sunlight spilled down into the well. Birds tweeted again as I noticed the building's roof was replaced by clear spring skies. Before I had time to think, my hand gripped one of the various vines growing down the edge and I hauled myself out of the well. I gasped at the change of scenery. A grassy, tree-lined meadow surrounded me. The sky had a soft turquoise color that I haven't seen so clearly since the last time I was back in the United States. The air was clean and the breeze was warm. It almost felt like I was taken back to a home I haven't seen in years.

"Hey Kagome!" a loud voice called "What took you so long?"

My mind snapped back to reality and I saw Kagome to the right of the well. She stared right at me, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Kagome!" the voice called again

A rustling in the trees behind me grabbed my attention. A smear of bright red danced into my vision as it jumped through the trees. My eyes followed it to it's landing 15 feet away. Now that it was standing still, the object revealed itself as a person. He seemed to be standing in front of Kagome in a protective fashion. This young man had on a red kimono, long white hair and golden eyes that held me in an stern gaze. What caught my attention was what looked like...dog ears on his head?

"Who the hell are you?" the man snapped "What are you doing here with Kagome?"

I looked behind him at my long time friend who was still dumbfounded by my mere presence. I would have been shocked myself, but the stranger commanded all my attention. The man miraculously pulled out a gargantuan sword from a sheath one fourth its size.

"Answer me!" he shouted, pointing the sword toward my form.

I inhaled a light gasp, my brain finally catching up to how fast everything seemed to happen. That breath hitched in my throat, fear rattling through me from the sudden danger. I could see from the looks in the person's eyes that he was serious, but I still couldn't bring myself to answer. It was like my mind shut off to even the simple questions that my new threat has asked. In a matter of about 90 seconds from climbing out of the well, I was facing someone who is threatening my life.

Kagome snapped out of her trance right when fear showed in my features. She finally spoke as the man let out a sinister growl, "Inuyasha! SIT!"

The man fell onto his face with a loud thud, dropping his sword in the process. The weapon shrunk right back to the matching size of its sheath. The red dressed person groaned and stood up as Kagome grabbed my aid. I felt a shake of my shoulders.

"Enzeru, are you alright?" she asked, her voice sounding distant

Kagome shook me and asked again, but my focus was on the angered man. He brushed himself off and sheathed his sword, grumbling the whole time. My lazy stare set on the sword tied to his side. I noticed the clawed fingers curled around its handle. My eyes followed up the arm, passed the shoulder and settled on his face. Unnatural golden eyes caught my attention, and I finally put the pieces together. This was no man in front of me; it was a beast, a demon…I conclusion I couldn't handle.

"Enzeru!" Kagome shouted again,

Her voice was miles away. I lazily turned my head toward my best friend, my vision blurring.

"Ka-...gome...?" I muttered.

I felt my eyes roll back, then everything was dark.

* * *

**Revised and published Wednesday, April 13, 2011**


	3. First Impressions

**Alright first of all, I don't known inuyasha blah blah blah...**

**Next, LET ME GIVE YOU READERS THE CHARACTER DISCRIPTION!**

**For those who were picturing the OCC character differently than what i'm about to say, by all means, keep the idea in you minds. However, i'll be writing the character looking/acting as such:**

_**LOOKS: 5 foot and 8 inches tall.**_

_**Neck-length, curly dark brown hair with honey and wheat highlights.**_

_**Smooth, light peach/rose skin.**_

_**Hazel eyes with a green flame design around the pupil**_

_**PERSONALITY:Enzeru is a kind person and gets along with people. She can hold a grudge when needed and is HIGHLY observant of people. **_

_**Enzeru's intelligence lies in language, visual art (pastels, painting, etc.), and medicinal herbs. Although not very good with sports, she shows strength in swimming.**_

**Now beyond that, i would also like to make a note that because Enzeru is bi-lingual, when she speaks and i put in italics that means she is speaking in English. Because this story takes place in Japan, it would be safe to assume that even though I'm write in English, everyone is really speaking Japanese.**

**I also should mention that i do switch the character Point Of View (POV). However, when i do i write in the third person. So, it would be like the author of the story is write the perspective of the character instead of the character writing themselves. I only write in the first person with Enzeru. Does that make sense? I will make a note every time the perspective changes.**

**Now, onto the story! :D Feel free to review and message! ^_^

* * *

**

I felt suspended in the darkness that surrounded me, but i was never frightened. Flash images of what had happened kept pushing themselves forward in my mind. How did i get here? Where is here? What happened to Kagome?

After an unknown amount of time, there came the sound of voices. Although very distant and muffled, i recognized Kagome say my name. All i could distiguish was that she was talking to some other woman. I wanted to speak, but i couldn't manage more than a sigh, before my inner conscience muted all audio once more.

* * *

***Kagome's Point of View, written in third person***

'All Enzeru went through put her over the edge,' Kagome thought, looking at her fainted friend.

Kagome convinced Inuyasha to carry Enzeru back to the village where Kaede has her lying down next to the back wall of her hut. Her backpack was also brought in and now at her feet. Kagome assumed she must have been coming home from school and decided to check on her.

Inuyasha was lying down with his arm propped up and supporting his head. He faced away from the two ladies, glaring at the left wall. Kagome occasionally glanced back at Enzeru as she spoke to the old priestess. She filled in the whole story for Kaede; from how they knew each other to what happened at the Bone Eater's well.

"I don't know how she got through the well," Kagome explained "but i didn't see her climb out before me. So, when i got out of the well it shocked me to see Enzeru here."

"I see," the old woman said, thinking "She took hold of your arm and both of ye fell down the well, correct?"

"Yeah i think so," Kagome answered

"Then i believe the power of the jewel shards ye carry must have brought her to our time as well," Kaede concluded "In any case, she is going to have a stange awakening, indeed."

Inuyasha scoffed "It's her fault for fainting on us."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled "You'd faint too if you came into a new world and found yourself with a sword pointed your direction!"

"I didn't drop to the ground when i first went to _your _time, " Inuyasha shot back, sitting up and facing her "she's just a pathetic human like you were went i first met you!"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha's face plummeted to the floor.

"Enough!" Kaede spoke up, mostly to young dog demon "Inuyasha, i want you to go and seek out Miroku and Sango. Shippo would be with them as well. Tell them of our new guest so there won't be any suprises when they return."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, grunted and left the hut.

"Now what did you say your friend's name was?" Kaede asked, placing a wet cloth on the young girl's forehead

"Her name is Enzeru." Kagome reminded

Right at the mention of her name, Enzeru exhaled a light, labored sigh. Both Kagome and Kaede stilled themselves or a moment, but when she didn't awaken they relaxed.

* * *

***Original point of view***

I awoke to the sound of birds outside. I slowly sat up and let my eyes adjust to what looked like a late morning sun.

When i could see clearly i took in my surroundings. I was in a small hut with most of the floor being wood. A wooden pale filled with water sat close to where my head had rested and i was covered by a thin quilt. A hearth was built in the center of the small enclosure and was covered in the remnants of a previous night's fire. On the opposite side of the house was a doorframe covered with a grass mat, a primitive, stone cooking stove and a wooden barred window. A simpleton would have mistaken the bars as a sign of imprisonment, but the ungaurded door proved otherwise.

Looking back at the window a little finch landed between a couple of the structual posts and looked inside at me. It sang a couple notes, cocked it's head and flew off. The little creature made me smile.

"It's good to see songbirds again," i spoke out loud

In Tokyo, i never saw any finches, robins or other such creatures. It kind of made me miss the North-west. Looking around again i spotted my backpack at my feet. This made me extremely happy to see some of my own belongings. A dove into my bag and, after seeing everything was still there, dug out my hairbrush.

'Well, if i was in any trouble, i'm sure i would have known by now,' i thought as i ran my hand through the water. "I'm pretty sure i can clean myself up." i told myself and began washing my face and combing through my hair.

Just as a was wipeing my neck and collarbone with a cloth left on the bucket, the grass curtain on the door rustled.

"So, your finally wake, huh?" a male's voice spoke

I looked up to see a person all in red. My memory flashed back once again through my resent attack. I immediately stood up and clenched my fists at my sides. We exchanged sinister glared and he growled at me.

"Inuyasha, take it easy!" Kagome said as she shoved my him "Enzeru, you're alight!"

I embraced my friend whole-heartily and shot one last glare to the man over her shoulder. I let Kagome go before speaking.

"So, your name's Inuyasha." I stated, with a slightly rotten tone "I don't suppose our first meeting was very ideal."

"No, i don't think it was." he agreed, just as bitter as was

A moment of awkward silence fell between us before Kagome said something about meeting other people. i didn't hear the exact words and while my best friend pulled me out of the hut my eyes never unlocked from Inuyasha's, both of us trying to glare daggers through one another.

Although I didn't show it, This new world startled me beyond compare. Gigantic swords, demonic creatures, Middle Ages Japan village all wrapped up in with the fact that none of this seemed to faze Kagome in the least. My brain seemed to be on half power when it came to absorbing all of this information. My body felt that the faint spell earlier probably was enough. However, I still wanted answers to what predicament i was in.

"Uh...Kagome," I asked as she still pulled me along "Where exactly are we?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll get to that in a minute."she answered happily, obviously blowing it off, and then shouted to someone off by the river "Hey guys, she's awake!"

Kagome was flagged down the people on the riverbank by waving by captured hand in the air. She still drug me along with a cheery demeanor as we approached her 'friends.' Kagome's plain disregard for my confusion seemed like it was her way of coping with this strange occurrence.

After Kagome and i caught up with the people, she introduced all of them to me. There was Sango, a woman who was raised in the art of demon slaying. When i heard this, it only confirmed what I've been associating Inuyasha as. I found comfort in that one small question being answered, but i had a thousand more still floating in my mind.

Next was Shippo, a young fox demon barely stood up to my knee. His small stature and seemingly kind mannerisims made me smile. He was such a cheery child and ran up to Kagome like she was his loving sister. As i looked at my friend holding the small fox in her arms i noticed that her previous happy emotions were a little more relaxed.

'That's the Kagome I know,' I thought

Sango was carrying a small light yellow cat with black jagged marks on her ankles, neck, ears and...two tails? I tilted my head and Sango knew what i was thinking.

"Kilala's a demon, too." she told me, offering the feline to me "You want to hold her?"

Kilala gave me the cutest little meow as she lept into me arms. She purred and nuzzled against me as i stroked her head. My buzzing mind eased off some of the strain it held. This definitly was a better first impression than what Inuyasha presented. I frowned at the thought of that man. How could Kagome be friends with that monster? He was crude and hated me right from the first moment we saw each other. I can most assuredly say that our relationship at this standing point is Loath-At-First-Sight. My thoughts were interrupted when Kagome spoke.

"Oh i forgot someone." she told me, then directed her attention to the demon slayer "Sango, where is Miroku?"

Sango clenched her fists at her side and groaned in frustration. Shippo, who was still in Kagome's arms, looked up at her to answer

"Where do you think?" Shippo said "He's off trailing after some beauty who is passing through. He stayed in the village last night and he left to go talk with her this morning."

"I bet that's not all he's doing." Inuyasha said, walking toward the group.

His hearing was undoubtedly keener than any of ours. I turned in Inuyasha's direction, but didn't look at him directly. I still felt a little bitter and judging by the way he was avoiding my presence, Inuyasha felt the same. So, now we have a stand-off.

"Knowing him," Inuyasha continued, when once he joined in the group "Miroku is probably off charming her. Huh, judging by how long it's been he probably finally got someone to-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, setting Shippo down

"What? I'm just explaining what you should already have figured out!" Inuyasha shouted back

"You jerk!" How could you be so insensitive?" Kagome countered

"How am I being insensitive?" Inuyasha barked

Those two kept arguing and didn't even notice Sango departing. Kilala looked in the direction of her master and gave a soft meow. I set her down and she scurried off, jumping up on Sango's shoulder when she caught up. Shippo started to walk away too. he turned around and looked up at me with a casual expression.

"Trust me, they always argue." He said, gesturing for me to follow "Come on. You can spend the afternoon with us. They'll cool down eventually."

I looked back at the bickering pair and shrugged. There was no way I'd like stand watching this scene. So, I accepted Shippo's offer and we caught up to Sango and Kilala.

"By the way," Shippo said looking up at me "Inuyasha didn't tell us your name when he informed us of your arrival...and i guess Kagome forgot, too."

I smiled at him "My name is _Ang_..." my voiced trailed off for a moment. I cleared by throught and corrected my error. "My name is Enzeru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sango chimed in. Her expression showed that her earlier frustration was dissipating. "And it's also a pleasure to hear you what you sound like."

I didn't noticed that i was speechless during the introductions a minute ago. This caused me to blush a little in embarrassment and Sango snickered at the sight.

"Sorry...," i said, with a meek smile "but it's a pleasure to meet both of you."

'Yep, definitely a better first impression.' I thought as we all spent the afternoon getting to know each other.

* * *

Back at Kaede's hut that evening, my two new friends and i were all resting around the hearth. Kaede was at another house, checking on an ill child and the others have yet to return. That included the Miroku person I have yet to meet.

Shippo was a little worn down from showing me some of his transformations. Although they were cute, i couldn't understand the point of him turning into a giant pink bubble, nor could i figure how it took so such of his strength.

I was weaving my hair into a couple of braids with some hair bands i found in the bottom of my backpack while we all talked. It seemed we covered about everything there is to talk about personally, from the summer flowers to old memories. From the still pleasant chatter that we all were engaged in, i guess we can still find a topic or two. ^_^ Sango and Shippo decided to take turns asking me questions and i would give an honest answer every time. However, the questions were just the simple getting-to-know-you inquiries.

"Why does you hair curl like it does?" Sango asked

"It's the way my hair grows. It naturally bonds thicker. That causes my hair to spiral its locks, you see people back home with that occasionally...i guess I inherited that trait from somewhere in my family."

"How old are you?" Shippo asked, coloring with crayons he must have gotten from Kagome

"I'll be seventeen in a few months." i told him "Kagome and I are in the same school...'rank', i guess you could call it. But I would have been one higher if i wasn't born a few weeks too late."

"What do you mean?" Sango chimed in "Is there a certain time that you need to be birthed to be of higher status?"

"Oh no, no," i corrected "You see, a new year of school starts at the beginning of autumn. If you were born in the nine months from the beginning of the year to the first week of autumn, you are put into school five years from then. If you are born after the first week of autumn, you are put with the children of that year after."

Both Sango and Shippo looked at me confused beyond words. I sighed and finished tying off my second braid. I then looked at them and tried to make it clearer.

I spoke slowly and watched their faces for understanding. "I child in my home country is required to start school at the age of five. Parents can choose to send their children to a place called 'Preschool' where they could start learning early. However, they must start proper schooling at five, with or without 'Preschool.' "

I stopped and added another small log to the fire. I gave them both a moment to absorb this knowledge and they then nodded to continue.

I cleared my throat and spoke in the same tone "If you don't have your fifth birthday by the time that first week of school begins, you are too young to join that class. You must be five years old to start school."

"So, what happened with you?" Shippo asked

"I was born four weeks after school started, so i was in Kagome's age group when school began for us. That meant four weeks into our first year of school, I had my sixth birthday and was the oldest child in our class."

"Oh," they both expressed in unison

I smiled, proud that they understood something as complicated as school class placement according to age. I also was surprised at how hard it was to explain. I prodded at the still-dying fire with the steel rod pokers. After a moment of silence Shippo began the game again.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, getting back to his work

A same smile appeared on my face "I have many," I answered

"What about right now?" Sango asked, petting a purring Kilala

I thought about it for a moment "Blue. A soft, dark blue."

"Do you have any siblings?" Shippo asked

"No. Kagome and her brother, Souta, are the closest thing to having my own." I turned to Sango "What about you?"

The demon slayer seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes cast to the floor, absentmindedly stroking kilala's back.

"Uh, Sango?" I tried again

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality.

"Siblings. Shippo told me earlier that he was an only child, but did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Oh, uh... well," she stammered

Right before Sango could give a definitive answer, Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into the hut. Kagome carried in some fish and a few various vegetables and Inuyasha held a bucket of water.

"Kaede told us to start up something to eat." Kagome told us "She'll be back as soon as she can."

Inuyasha quickly set up the stand for a stewpot over the embers of the fireplace, making sure to keep his kimono sleeve away from the small flame. I took a head of cabbage from Kagome and started pulling the leaves apart. Inuyasha glanced up at me and we caught eachother's eyes. I noticed he was eyeing me like he wanted to know something. Then i remembered our distrust toward each other earlier; he wanted to know if i was still angry.

So, on his next glance, I gave him a small, hardly noticable grin. He caught it and seemed to relax. However, he then tensed when Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha," she said "Don't you have something to say to Enzeru?"

When silence ran through the hut, Kagome began to grow irritated. She glared at the demon and he didn't even acknowledge her.

Kagome groaned and leaned toward him "Inuyasha-!"

"Kagome I have something to say," i interrupted, all eyes on me. "I... want to apologize to Inuyasha."

Everyone seemed to be caught off-guard for a moment. Sango and Shippo, although keeping quiet, already knew about the untrusted nature between Inuyasha and I; it was one of the many things i explained earlier that afternoon. After a momentary silence, i spoke again.

"I was a bit rude this morning," I continued "And you had no idea who i was yesterday."

"But Enzeru-," Kagome protested, still stunned by my words.

"He was protecting you," I interrupted again, calmly "Inuyasha had me at the sword-point because you probably looked petrified with fear when you saw me outside the well. \we know now you were actually surprised, but what was he suppose to think back then?"

I turned toward Inuyasha and looked him straight in his demonic-gold eyes. "Your actions were of noble cause and I'm glad that you are so readily prepared to protect my best friend. I hope you don't hold anymore bitterness toward me because I don't for you."

My direct and honest gaze seemed to unnerve Inuyasha for a second, but then he regained his composure and he gave me a reassuring nod. I smiled at him and began to break apart the cabbage leaves. He also went back to setting up the pot and adding the water in. Soon, Sango joined in and added another log on the fire while Kagome washed off a few small potatoes.

She still looked a little upset, but Kagome bit her tongue and dropped the subject. Something that I sensed about Inuyasha today was that he was stubborn and had a lot of pride. There was no way he would apologize first and I didn't want to waste energy holding a grudge. Truthfully though, i really didn't hold anymore anger toward Inuyasha anyway. I seemed to be at ease after spending the day with Shippo, Sango and Kilala.

As everyone began to unwind the grass curtain-door was pushed aside. A man in violet robes walked into the hut. He had short black hair with a ..."rat tail" strand, i believe it was called, at the base of his head. He carried with him a strange staff that had six rings on it that jingled as it moved.

'A monk?' I thought as he came in

"Good evening everyone," he greeted

"Hey Miroku," Shippo looking up from his coloring "Did you meet Kagome's friend?"

Sango and Kagome eyed each other wearily. Neither of them were going to introduce me, but i ended up doing of my own accord anyway. I threw the last of the cabbage into the the brewing soup and turned toward the monk.

"Hello," I greeted, with a small smile "I'm Enzeru. You must be the other friend of Kagome's. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Miroku gave me a smile that seemed to be a little too kind. "The pleasure is all mine." he spoke "Your greeting warms the heart of a humble monk such as I." Miroku sat down next to me "Now i was hoping you would show me a little more of your kindness for my request."

"Really? How may I help you?"

"Miroku..." Both Sango and Kagome warned in unison, but he ignored it.

"Dearest Enzeru," he began, clasping my hands in his, dark blue eyes staring into my brown-green ones "Would you do me the honor of b-..."

Miroku's voice fell short and his expression became one of shock. The intensity of his gaze scared me.

"M-Miroku...?" I asked. Everyone sat up and stared at the display.

"Hey! Monk! What's wrong?" Inuyasha shouted

I pulled my hands out of Miroku's grasp and recoiled from him. He snapped out of his daze and looked about the group. Miroku's eyes rested back on me, but this time held a look of confusion and slight worry.

"Inuyasha," he called, not looking away from me "May I speak with you outside?"

Inuyasha scoffed and shrugged "Uh, sure." he answered and the two men departed the hut.

"What was that all about?" Shippo asked

"I wish I knew." Sango answered

"One thing I can tell you," I said, turning back to the stew pot "First impressions are a pain." all of them nodded.

"Did something upset Miroku?" a voice spoke

The group turned toward the doorway and witnessed an old woman enter the hut. She wore a white haori and red hakama; that of a priestess. I remember sango and Shippo telling me who is was.

"I guess so," Shippo ansered her "He left to speak with Inuyasha before he could ask Enzeru his usual question."

"I apologize, Priestess Kaede." I said, bowing my head "I must have offended him in some way."

"Ah, so ye know my name," she acknowleged softly "Well, in any case, it is usually the young monk who offend people."

Silence fell on the group as Kagome told Kaede what happened with Miroku. This time allowed me to start processing all that happened today. Sango and Shippo were a great help with getting to know everyone personally. however, i still had a few factual questions needing answers. Before the old priestess had a chance to ask me anything, I finally spoke what was on my mind this whole day.

"Guys, how am I going to go home?" i asked, my eyes focused out the window.

This time even Kagome was quiet for a moment. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and help me stand. Kaede led me from where i sat on the woodfloor edge to the hearth.

"I think it's time that we," Kaede referenced toward Kagome "explain what you have found yourself in."

* * *

***Miroku's Point Of View, 3rd person***

Miroku and Inuyasha walked further from the hut until he was sure not even the fox and cat demon could hear them.

"So, what did you bring me out here for?" Inuyasha asked, folding his hands behind his head

"Inuyasha, i felt something strange from Enzeru just now." Miroku told him "It's nothing sinister, just... deep."

"Deep?" Inuyasha's voice held curiousity

"Whatever energy is there, it's been buried in her for probably a long time." Miroku responded

"You mean to tell my Kagome's best friend is cursed?" The demon shouted "I need to go back to get Kagome and-"

Miroku grabbed his shoulder "You won't say a word."

"What?"

"Enzeru's unusual aura is deep within her to where I had to have physical contact with her before I even got a small spark. Whatever it is, so far it does not put anyone in danger. Kagome has not sensed it and she is more powerful than I. You will not. Say. A. Word."

Inuyasha huffed and the young monk took it as an agreement. He remained very calm and told Inuyasha one more thing "Keep an eye on Enzeru. With your acute senses maybe you can pick up on something quicker than i can."

"Way ahead of you on that one, monk." the dog demon said, and started to walk back into the small village. Miroku trailed close behind and the two men entered the hut right at the end of the priestesses' explainations.

* * *

***Original Point Of View***

I sat silently looking out the window once more at the now dusking sky. I was in Feudal Japan where demons and monsters of terrible nightmares really exist. Kagome will take me to a well which she travels through to jump the timeline. Always looking for shards of the fairytale jewel, Shikon no Tama. Naraku, an evil demon, is after the jewel to bring the world to its knees. His incarnations, disguises and a spider-shaped burn on his back. All this information was settling slowly in my brain and I finally decided to sleep on it.

"I'm retireding to bed early." I announced and went back to where i found myself this moring

"But Enzeru," Sango asked "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, i'll just eat something in the morning."

Soon after everyone ate, they followed my example. Shippo decided to snuggle next to me tonight instead of his usual spot with Kagome. He was really exhausted and probably didn't know what he said, but it startled me to attention.

Shippo curled by at my side and spoke sleepily "I wish you could stay longer."

I looked over at Shippo, but his lights were out. So, I drifted off to sleep with what Shippo said still in mind.

* * *

**OK OK, SESSHOMARU DIDN'T APPEAR IN THIS ONE! I was holding off on putting out another chapter until Enzeru's first encounter with him, but that would have taken twice as long as this did. I was going to split this chapter in two, but that would have ment you loyal readers would have had to deal with two chapters of no show. So, please accept my apology and i will DEFINATLY put Sesshomaru into this next chapter. **

**So i hope you enjoyed the double-length chapter and if i get time in between school projects, i will type out more sooner.**

**~~AF101~~**


	4. Plans & Actions pt 1

**i want to cover two things before the story starts; Enzeru's character, and a new way i'm typing. First of all, i thought there would be a visual aid when showing a character is thinking or speaking in English. Taking into account that this is a Japanese anime, and ****taking place in said country, everyone would naturally be speaking Japanese. However, the Hisakata family is bi-lingual. So, any speech and/or thought in English will be italicized.**

**Furthermore, i decided to add a basic profile here for Enzeru:**

**Age: 16_ Hair: Brown, light highlights, curly_Eyes: hazel, dark green around the pupil_ Height: 5 foot, 8 inches_Weight: 146 pounds**

**_Enzeru's achedemic skills have been noted as exceptional. Her both exracurricular activities have given her skills such as: natural remedies, and Visual arts that pretain to drawing and painting. Enzeru also displays cooking ability, learned from her mother and her line of work.**

**_Enzeru is a kind person at heart, but has a spark of her mother's temper. She is open-minded, has slight curiousity, and highly observent of people.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the sun had fully revealed itself from the horizon. It must have been mid morning, which I suppose could have been viewed as lazy in a farming community such as this. It was that same notion that made sense that I only saw Kagome in the hut at the time. I sat up and we said our good mornings. I didn't quite notice any effects regarding that I skipping dinner, but I decided to rummage through my backpack anyway.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, after I found my last granola bar

"Well, Shippo is out playing with some of the children and I think the others are battle training." She answered "Are you packed?"

I stopped unwrapping my snack midway. "Packed? To go home?" I asked "Kagome, I just woke up! Let me at least change my clothes." I gave her a bewildered look.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome responded quickly "I'm just so used to Inuyasha's get-up-and-go routine. I'll give you some privacy."

Kagome picked up her enormous, but now less stuffed, backpack and left the hut. I sat still for a moment, took one big bite of granola, and wrapped up the rest. When I put my snack away, I pulled out my gym shirt. I washed it the night before I decided to check on Kagome. I guess since afternoon classes were canceled, I forgot to put it in my gym locker before I left.

'I guess laundry will be one of the first things I do when I get home,' I thought, looking over the uniform I wore now.

I slipped off my top and changed into the other. I was folding to put my uniform away when I noticed a folded-up paper setting on top of my other stuff in my open backpack. I recognized it as a school news letter that was passed out in literature class. It was a reminder about the new school schedule that was going to be instated by next summer. I didn't pay much mind to it when they were passed out and I still didn't mind now. So, I went back to packing up my clothes.

My mind started to wonder back to thoughts of when I returned home. I would walk the few blocks from the Higurashi Shrine to my quiet gated neighborhood. Walking would take about 15 more minutes than a bus, but I think I could use the air. My home would be dark and empty, Father already gone to work. He would have most likely rationalized that I didn't come home because I stayed at Kagome's. Wouldn't he be curious as to why I didn't call or leave a note? I'm sure could deal with that if it comes up. Now, what about my absence today?

'Forging a parent signature for the stomach flu would be good enough when I go back to school.' I thought

My life consisted of school, after hours activities, homework, cooking dinner, and repeat. My simple life never really bothered me before, but now...now I know where Kagome is going when she is not in school. Maybe a pang of jealousy would've been normal toward the freedom she had all this time. Yet, my heart was in another place entirely.

'Although Kagome seems happy enough now,' I thought 'At home she is bombarded with schoolwork that, by her comprehension skills, might as well be in Latin! If only I could help her...'

As I hauled my backpack over my shoulders, a full fledged plan burst out of my brain! I immediately stepped outside the hut to find my best friend.

The light of the mid morning sun was blinding. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out some people a few yards away. Then I saw a blur of the infamous red kimono came into my clearing vision. The rest of the group was outside Kaede's hut, watching what I could only assume was another argument between my best friend and the dog demon. Kagome stood in front with her hands on her hips glaring at Inuyasha. He stood, also tense with anger, and kept his arms crossed glaring right back at her.

I sighed "Great. What are you two upset about this time?" I asked

Kagome turned around, her expression completely changed, and spoke "Oh good!" she exclaimed, in a friendly voice "You're ready. Enzeru, do you remember what Kaede and I told you last night?"

"Every last detail," answered plainly

"More specifically, the Bone Eater's well?" she asked and I nodded "About the way I'll bring you home. I thought that when we'd go back to my house so I can drop off my stuff. Then we can walk together-"

"Kagome, stop," I interrupted calmly. "I have something I want to ask."

My friend quit talking and everyone listened in. This was the only time I could tell them what I want to do.

"Kagome, I would like your permission to come back."

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha stepped forward, but I put up my hand to silence him. The man-in-red took offense at the gesture, but I spoke before he could.

"I would like to help you out in anyway. I'm pretty good at herbal medicine already, but I'm sure I can learn more from Priestess Kaede. I can bring fresh clothes, shampoo, even our textbooks-"

"It WAY to dangerous!" Inuyasha butted in again

Kagome agreed with Inuyasha, as did the whole group "We care about your safety." Sango added

"It's not like I'm asking to go to battle with you. If it will make you feel better, I'll set up fort here in the village. I can come by whenever I have the time and if you guys don't show up when I'm here, the supplies will be left at Kaede's...of course, I'll ask her first."

My idea stunned everyone speechless. Of course, in the end there is always a loophole somewhere in every plan and Inuyasha was "kind" enough to point it out.

"You need a jewel shard to pass back and forth through the well!" He blurted out

That information struck _me _silent this time. I didn't even think about that! Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones able to pass through the well and Kagome uses the power of the Sacred Jewel to do so...but what about Inuyasha?

"Enzeru, if I may suggest something," Miroku finally spoke. He was strangely quiet the whole time.

I nodded "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Why not try passing through the well on your own?"

"Huh?" The rest of the group said in unison

"I believe it is worth a try. If Enzeru goes through, then Kagome may follow. If not, she will be at the bottom of a well we can pull her out."

"But what makes you think that will do anything, Miroku?" Shippo asked. Kilala mewed, as if siding with the young fox.

Miroku stayed silent and exchanged a quick glance with Inuyasha. The half demon knew whatever the monk was getting at, it had something to do with what he sensed the night before.

"Well, if Miroku thinks it might do something," I said adjusting my bag's straps "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"...Alright," Sango agreed, eyeing the monk suspiciously

"It's decided then," I smiled "Kagome, lead the way."

* * *

***Mrs. Hisakata's POV, 3rd person***

April Hisakata was mostly silent through her flight. Her college friend, Crystal French, invited April to accompany her on a business trip.

Crystal is a member of the school board for a culinary university in Spokane, Washington. She took on the resent task of doing a technical overhaul for the school. This meant that she is in charge of purchasing updated electronic equipment, from library computers to security cameras. It was an ongoing idea and through a series of emails between the school staff and businesses specializing in the needed materials. Then recently, a small Japanese company accepted the request from the school. It has already been agreed that the school would be provided for, as well as Mirai Electronics' step into American work.

April and Crystal became close friends when they attended culinary school in Seattle, Washington. Their goals, however, were not the same. Mrs. Hisakata was into management while Miss. French got a teaching degree. As the years rolled by, Crystal's career took her to the eastern part of the state while April stayed around Seattle.

After Enzeru moved to Japan, her mother became increasingly lonely, but April's pride stopped her from calling to apologize for their fight. Of course, her reasons for not wanting her to go Enzeru wouldn't believe.

'Even my own husband didn't take my reasons seriously-' Mrs. Hisakata's thought was interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder.

_"April honey, the attendant would like to know if you would like something to drink."_ Crystal told her

_"Oh,"_ April responded _"Um, ginger-ale would be nice."_

The flight attendant filled a small cup with ice and poured in the soda. She passed it over and April gave her thanks.

Crystal looked at her friend with concern as she began staring out the window again.

_"Are you thinking about your daughter again?"_ she asked

April chuckled lightly _"Yes I am. And my husband, and seeing my house again-"_

_"Relax," _Miss. French interrupted _"I don't see how any of those things can cause you worry. I would be happy to see my loved ones again."_

April sighed _"I didn't even tell them I was coming."_ Crystal gave her a serious look _"Oh come on, it is the country where __I__ grew up. After all, do I really need to announce that the wife is coming home?"_

Crystal put her hands up _"Hey hey, I'm not judging. It's just ironic that you play the marriage card only when benefits __you.__"_

April glared at her friend. Miss French took no offense to her friend's flaring temper.

_"Now, now,"_ she said _"Sip on your soft drink and relax. Yes, it is your house. Yes, you can have your return be a surprise. Do whatever you please, just re-lax."_

April turned to her window and sipped on the ginger-ale. She didn't mean to get upset with her friend. Thankfully, Crystal can deal with her friend's spitfire temper. April knows her family would welcome her back. She's mended her relationship with Enzeru and Ivan always begged her to visit more often. It's just one thing that kept bothering April's thoughts; Enzeru's safety.

* * *

***Origina****l POV***

"We're here." Kagome announced

The Bone Eater's well seemed oddly serene in the mid-morning light. Deep green vines spilled over the wood walls of the structure. A light breeze rustled through as a little bird sang somewhere high in the treetop canopies. A delicate white moth rested on the edge of the well and fluttered away when I approached. I set my backpack down before before I stepped closer.

My eyes followed the path of the tangled vines over the side of the well and descend into an infinite darkness. "Is it safe?" I asked, leaning a little over the side to get a better look.

Kagome looked over my shoulder and shrugged "It looks a little scary, but the sun still isn't high enough for us to see the bottom yet."

I incoherently nodded, still focused on the black hole in front of me. 'So much for Miroku's plan being harmless.' I thought 'If this doesn't work out, I may be in for a world of hurt.'

Inuyasha was picking up my backpack and was about to jump into the well himself, but Kagome stopped him. "Inuyasha, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sending her stuff through before her." he answered "What if she can pass through the well? Then she'll have to come back for her stuff."

"If she can go through, I can bring to bag to her." Kagome told him "If she ends up hitting the bottom of the well, she'll grab a vine and I want you to haul her back out!"

Inuyasha and Kagome went into a glaring fit. The group behind us let out a collective sigh while I had an awkward moment literally standing in between them.

I cleared my throat and reached for my backpack in Inuyasha's hand "Uh, thanks guys, but I think I can just wear my pack as I leave."

My hand grazed Inuyasha's nails as I took my stuff back. There was barely any contact, but I stiffened a bit; something was unsettling about touching his claws. So, I turned back toward the well and looked down again. My hands clenched involuntarily, like my subconscious was telling me to stay put. I narrowed my eyes and huffed a frustrated sigh. I worked against my nerves and swung one leg over. I didn't take my eyes off the bottomless pit as I slipped my backpack on and tightened the shoulder straps. When my eyes did come back up, the whole group was waiting to see me jump in. It was Shippo who caught my attention. Unlike the others, he showed a little bit more concern. It can almost be seen in his forest green eyes he was thinking that I would just fall down the well and get hurt...or I would go back and this would be my only visit in this time.

A gave Shippo a reassuring smile "This isn't goodbye, Shippo," I told him "It's just 'I will see you later.' " The fox child's face lit up a little.

"That goes for all of you." I said to the others and they nodded. My gaze drifted over to Kagome "Well? Get your stuff. I'm not going back alone."

"Right." Kagome agreed, then began to tighten her backpack as well

After a wave goodbye to everyone, I swung my other leg over and hopped into the well.

* * *

***Mrs. Hisakata's POV, 3rd person***

April Hisakata was anxious to come home immediately after she stepped off the plane. It wasn't like when she was worried during her flight; now April was getting excited. Crystal was riding in the same cab as April to her hotel four blocks from the Hisakata residence. April offered her friend to stay at the house, but she declined.

_"Thank you dear, but you need time with your family."_ Crystal explained _"It's Saturday tomorrow. I could take your whole family out to lunch after the meeting and catch up then. I haven't seen your little Angel since the summer before she left. As much as I'm looking forward to seeing her again, I wouldn't dream of intruding on your reunion."_

April opened her mouth to protest, but she knew Crystal had good intentions. So, she gave her friend a slight nod of understanding and silence fell in the cabin of the taxi. Crystal didn't want to be the odd-one-out when it came to family. Which she would be if she stayed the night at the Hisakata house. April's thought's began to turn to the subject of marriage. Crystal was the maid of honor at her wedding. It almost felt like yesterday that they were young and in college. April would have sworn that Crystal would marry her college sweetheart right after getting all her desired business degrees. Sadly, that young relationship fell apart when he was going out of state. Then, April got married a few years later...and had a baby...that now is growing up herself. All the while that career lifestyle that Crystal spent her youth preparing for has left her alone. Yes, April can see how times like these that can stir up a little sting...Or perhaps she's just reading too much into this.

_"Well, this is my stop." _Crystal said as the cab pulled up to the small hotel's entrance. Once she paid her fare the driver pulled Miss French's luggage out of the trunk of the car. He opened the door for her, but before Crystal got out, she turned to her best friend.

_"Thank you again for the generous offer."_ she said _"I hope you have a wonderful evening."_

_"You too, Crystal,"_ April answered _"I will swing by about 8:00 tomorrow morning and we can get some breakfast."_

Crystal nodded and shut the car door behind her. She handed the driver a tip for helping with her belongings and made her way to inside to the lobby.

Now that she was heading home to see her long separated family, reality set in...Of course, April could just be feeling some sort of after effects from her nerve-grinding trip back to Tokyo. She always seemed to over think and blow things out of proportion. Perhaps she couldn't worry too much about her friend's state of being. After all, this wasn't her first long distance business trip, so why worry? Once again, April began to grow happy with anticipation to see her daughter and husband again.

_"Excoose me, mees," _the cab driver said, resetting his toll meter _"Where to?"_

April smiled a little. The driver was very young, probably a teenager, and didn't seem to take to his English lessons very well in school. So, Mrs. Hisakata decided to make it easier on him.

"I live on Fawn Bell Circle." she answered with a smile "Just a few more blocks"

The young man smiled back, obviously relieved that April spoke Japanese, and drove to her destination.

* * *

April followed the same pattern Crystal did; paid her fare, got out, and gave a hefty tip to the young boy for helping carry some of her bags to the door.

"My, you're more helpful than most cab drivers." Mrs. Hisakata commented, then handed him the extra cash

"It's just my nature, Miss." he answered "And I thank you for the tip."

"That's not necessary. You earned it."

"Still, this is a big help toward some therapeutic bath salts for my girlfriend's back. She's been at home in agony for weeks after her fall down some stairs." the cab boy explained

April gasped "Oh, how dreadful! Well, give her my regards."

The young driver nodded and smiled.

* * *

With a quick farewell, the two people departed each other's company. The young driver got back into the cab and drove out of the community. He felt privileged to have met a nice person like Mrs. Hisakata on his last day of work. Tomorrow he will quit his part time job and focus on his studies once more. His earlier display of bad English proved his decision to be valid. Still, these last 2 months felt pretty good to earn some extra cash instead of asking his parents.

"Anything is worth it for her." he said to himself

In fact, just the thought of that girl made him pull out his cell phone and before he knew it he was dialing her house number. He might as well check on her and see if he could stop by to see her.

The phone was starting to ring for the third time when a little boy's voice answered in greeting. "Hi Sota," the cab driver spoke "It's Hojo. Can I speak with Kagome?"

* * *

Inside the house all sound seem to have stopped. April looked about the front room in awe. Even the thud of her baggage dropped on the wood floor didn't register.

'Everything,' she thought '...everything is exactly how I remember.'

April began to walk through the house. The sound of the living room clock ticking began to come through to her mind, along with the soft knocking of her heeled shoes on the hardwood. The book shelf was organized in the living room and the furniture dusted. The porcelain dish on the coffee table was half filled with hard, tea candies. The glassware in the china hutch still sparkled in the daylight that poured through the tall windows. The thin, partially transparent, nylon curtains stayed closed. While during the day the thicker, red velvet drapes were pulled back into their holding hooks on sides of the window frames. Even the dark, hardwood floor looked as if it was freshly polished. Moving into the kitchen, April saw the light grey, granite counter tops shone brightly and held reflection. The cabinets were still the pastel yellow and white trim her husband painted. A smile crept across Mrs. Hisakata's face as she could still here him explaining the paint to her. She closed her eyes and listened.

* * *

"These soft colors really bring me back," his voice echoed "My childhood home had a country kitchen and I've wanted one of my own ever since."

April's eyes opened halfway as she turned her gaze to the corner with where the gas stove stood. She began to picture a mirage of her husband during the kitchen remodel, one of many projects that brought their dream home to reality. Her eyes softened as she let herself get swept up in the nostalgia.

"I know, Ivan. I just didn't think you would choose something so bright." April giggled, amused by her husband's childish enthusiasm

"I think it's pretty," a little voice called

Enzeru, only five years old, walks into the kitchen holding her pink baseball cap in her left hand. She wore a pink short sleeve T-shirt under her light blue denim overalls. Her growing curled locks were pulled into pigtails set on each side of her head. Enzeru smiled, a small gap between her front baby teeth, the smears of yellow paint on her face and play clothes accented her show of happiness. April scooped up her daughter and sat her on the new counter top.

"So, you think Daddy chose a pretty color?" she asked with a smile. April grabbed a paper towel off the roll next to the sink

Enzeru nodded enthusiastically and made her mother laugh. "And were you helping Daddy paint?" she asked

"Yeah!" her daughter answered happily "I got to play with the bucket."

_"Hey, hey, hey!" _Ivan defended _"I let Angel __stir__ the bucket. And I made sure the paint was from a child-safe brand."_

April gazed over at her husband, an eyebrow lifted, as she quickly dampened the towel under the faucet.

Ivan scratched his neck nervously _"She wanted to help,"_ he explained.

Mrs. Hisakata wiped the smudges of paint off her daughter's smiling cheeks then looked her straight in the eye.

"I'll tell you what, Honey," she spoke softly "You go get yourself cleaned up and I will drive you to the art store to get you some of your own paint."

Enzeru beamed at the idea and ran around the corner to the nearest bathroom, squealing in delight the whole way. The sight of their young daughter's excitement warmed the couple's hearts. April rested her hands on her hips, still gazing blissfully out the door frame her child just disappeared through. Mr. Hisakata spoke, catching his wife's attention.

"So," Ivan said, pouting his lip "You will leave me here to do housework while you are out having fun in town?"

"Now," she answered softly, strolling over to him "We won't be gone too long." she ran her finger across Ivan's protruding lip. "I'm hoping to keep our daughter preoccupied. I hope to see progress on our little cottage when we get back.

Ivan held up April's chin to look deep into her eyes "For you, my queen, I would build a palace."

The couple moved closer and were only centimeters from a romantic kiss when the voice rang again.

_"Eww! Gross!" _Angel cried out. Both the parents shot their eyes over to the kitchen door frame just in time to see a pigtails fly back around the corner. They heard giggling going out to the front porch and the door slam shut. April was the first to snap back to reality. She caressed her husband's cheek which brought his attention back as well.

This time April was leading the kiss in when she stopped a finger's breadth from Ivan's lips. Her angelic voice spoke only seven words, "I need to grab my car keys." Mr. Hisakata watched his young bride slide her hand across the counter behind him to grab her keys and walked out of the kitchen. When the front door shut again, Ivan regained his composure and laughed to himself. Flirting was an on-going game between them. And April left in control once again.

Ivan shook his head and picked up his paint brush to continue his work on the cabinet doors.

* * *

April sighed at the lovely memory. It was later that afternoon, with a new paint set, Enzeru displayed much promise in Visual Arts.

Little mirages from April's memory began to coincide with the places she passed by; like phantoms from years long passed. Six-year-old Angel ran down the hall to get her shoes for school...Ivan turning around in his chair to wink at April as she walked by his office...herself carrying a load of laundry into the utility room while still in her business attire from a day's work. Remembering her happy life in Japan was pleasant, but it also hurt as well. To think back on the days where her daughter always laughed, her husband always loving, and even she wore a smile through the good and bad times stirred up a question that she couldn't keep in her mind.

"What made me become so callous?" April spoke out loud

Mrs. Hisakata turned and slowly paced back toward the kitchen. As she passed by the office again a blinking red light caught her attention. The answering machine on the desk was turned toward the doorway as usual, a habit her husband had to remind himself to check the messages when he got home. April walked in and pressed the illuminated button. The electronic voice answered that their was two new messages:

1)_ "Hi, Enzeru. It's Dad. I feel bad that I have to tell you this over the phone, but I was pulled into a business meeting tomorrow. So, I'll be leaving early before you wake up to go to the office and then my flight to Kyoto. As you know, I will be gone for three days- a week at most. Feel free to sleep over at Kagome's, but lock up the house. If you need to go grocery shopping you know where I have some money and please take a cab. I'll call if my return is delayed in any way. I love you."

April was a little shocked at the message her husband left. When Enzeru spoke to her over the phone, she told her mother that Ivan was a little busier than the last time she visited. That was clearly an understatement. It seemed that Ivan prepares for absences like its a habit. Mrs. Hisakata was a little upset that her daughter was being left home alone so often, but the house has security that is wired to the police department a block and a half away. So, she didn't pay much mind to her feelings, for once, and the machine announced the next message was recorded only twenty minutes after the first.

2)_"Hi Father. I know you'll probably get this tonight after your shift," April snickered, that was a true statement "but I wanted to let you know that I spent the night at Kagome's yesterday and might be doing so for, uh, maybe a week. I know that sounds like a long time, but Kagome just got over being sick again and she needs help studying for three chapter reviews and a couple exams. Uh, I gotta go. Thanks for understanding. Bye!"

April was in shock. Her daughter and husband seem to be leading separate lives for the next week and neither probably know it. She couldn't help but wonder how many times things like this happened. Then another thought struck her mind; she would be left alone. April's small act at a surprise had left her unintentionally abandoned in her own house. She thought once on the flight into the country that she might come in when her daughter was with friends and Ivan at work. She even thought about cooking something special that night. Now, she could see no point. Ivan had some plans going that sounds like they couldn't be cancelled and Angel wasn't even coming home at all.

"Well," she spoke out loud "At least I know Ivan's coming home tonight. I can make the best situation that I can."

April made her way back to the kitchen and toward a set of double doors. When she pulled them open it revealed a small, walk-in pantry. She stepped in and looked to her left. That wall was shaded from bright light, so it was perfect to house the 8-bottle wine rack that was built into the wall. Mrs. Hisakata pulled a small bottle of her favorite, red wine that she used to love to sip on in the evening with Ivan. She grabbed two crystal glasses out of the china hutch and polished them, even though it was obvious that they were kept clean. April set the bottle and glasses on the living room coffee table and walked over to the antique rocking chair to grab her favorite blanket that was hanging off the back. She then curled up in the right corner of the plush sofa and began to close her eyes. April's plan was to catch a quick nap to recharge after her trip, then get ready to see her husband. He would come home to his wife for the first time in years.

The last thing April's eyesight captured was the fireplace, dark and unused, but still warm with more happy memories. She fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

***Original POV, Enzeru***

It had been four hours since I came back from Feudal Japan. Remember how I seem to handle Kagome's second life pretty well? Well, that was shot full of holes when I learned that Kagome's family was in on this whole thing; a detail that was forgotten in the earlier explanations! Of course, now looking back it makes perfect sense. Kagome wouldn't have missed much school before Mrs. Higurashi was notified of her daughter's absences. Still, knowing that my best friend had her whole family working to keep this phenomenon under wraps made my running-on-half-brain-power stasis break. So, needless to say, all that has happened in the last 24 hours came rushing back and knocked me out once again. I woke up ten minutes later in Kagome's room with the whole family hovering over me. Old Priest Higurashi gave me some herbal tea that he kept saying it's supposedly healthy after a fainting spell. It was suppose to help my head in some way, increase blood flow or something. So, I made the holy man happy, and took the cup that was given to me. The smell was fine, but the tea had the taste of bitter, potting soil. About every 45 minutes to an hour, I received a fresh cup.

So, I took another sip of the tea and cringed "You'd think after a while the taste would stop bothering me." I said

"Trust me, if it's from Grandpa, it will never stop tasting bad." Kagome answered, still studying at her desk. Ever since she knew that I was going to be alright, Kagome has been working, or at least concentrating, on her textbooks.

I put a smug expression on my face. "You know, you can stare at those books as long as you want, but they're not going to disappear."

Kagome glared at me over her shoulder, and I just rolled my eyes. "I'm just kidding."

I heard a muffled voice call my name at the door and immediately recognized it was Kagome's mom. "Come in." my friend called

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi. I called my house and left a message." I told her as she opened the door

"Oh no, dear," she answered with a smile "I came in here to ask if you girls were hungry."

Kagome's mother walked into the room carrying a tray. It had two bowls of stir-fry rice, sliced melon and a couple glasses of milk. My stomach roared at the sight of the tray. Before Mrs. Higurashi could say another word, I grabbed my portions of the meal and sat on the floor to eat. The way I dove into my food made the Kagome's mom laugh.

"My daughter told me after you fainted that you haven't eaten a meal since the last time you were in the present." she said, then her tone turned a little serious "You shouldn't let that happen, young lady. An empty stomach wouldn't help in keeping you conscious."

I answered with a muffled "Yes, ma'am." as I took a large bit of melon. With her point understood, Mrs. Higurashi handed the tray to Kagome and left the room, wearing her usual happy smile. I plowed through my piece of melon and slowed down, my immediate starvation satisfied. I picked up my napkin and wiped up my mouth and chin. Taking a breather, I reached for my milk.

"You know, you wouldn't be so hungry if you ate some of the stew last night." Kagome said, sitting on the floor with me

"I had a lot on my mind," I explained "I suppose..." my voice trailed off and I sat there looking into the white liquid in my glass. I started to think about when I touched Inuyasha's nails. What about his claws seemed so familiar? After a brief moment of silence I snapped back to reality and changed the subject. "Well, I suppose you right. Anyway, I called my house and left a message that will give me a week. So, after I pack a few things from home, I can go back with you in Feudal Japan."

"Enzeru," Kagome protested "There is school going on. Even if we could get away with both of us being absent at the same time, I would never let you skip school. At least one of us should be going." My eyes widened from Kagome's words and she gave me a wary look. "What?" she asked

"Kagome," I leaned closer "...you honestly don't know?"

"What is it?" she asked, getting frustrated

"Four months ago the school board started a project of slowly converting our district to a 9-month school year. The off months are to be used for specific studies and workshops; career-building opportunities. We are one of five districts in Tokyo. We have a two month summer starting next week. The regulation changes will be complete by the time we are in high school."

The way Kagome's face dropped looked like I could have told her she was adopted. She stared at me, my words soaking in. When she came to, Kagome looked me hard in the eyes and saw that I was sincere. After that, she exploded.

"AHHHHH!" she shrieked "How come you didn't tell me? How come nobody told me? How could I have not heard?" she stood up and stomped over to the desk and picked up her closest textbook and squeezed it "Why is it when I get back home classes are IRRELEVANT?

I got to Kagome before she had the chance to throw her book at a wall. I sat my now stressed best friend in her desk chair and handed placed her milk glass in her tense hands.

"Shh, shh, shh," I soothed "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. But it's alright, this can be a very good thing. There is no school holding us back from going through the well for two months. I can tutor you and get you back up to speed with our class. All the worry that is needed now is excuses to keep my dad thinking that I am over here all the time. But that's my problem, and he's always gone. So what is there to think about?"

Kagome took a long sip of milk and thought for a moment. When she finally spoke she said "Enzeru, we haven't even discussed if you are going back."

I stood up and looked at her with a stern expression. It kind of hurt to think that Kagome would deny me now, but I had a few tricks up my sleeve. I spoke to Kagome in calm, logical tone "I don't see why not. I already told you and the others my idea and the only problem you guys thought of was that I couldn't pass through the Bone Eater's Well alone. I obviously have proven that assumption false or I wouldn't be standing here now."

I paused for a moment. Kagome looked like she was thinking of some way to protest. So, I knelt back down to her level and looked her straight in the eye "If you don't let me come with you, then continue studying alone."

That was it. I backed Kagome into a corner. Even though she was most likely going to let me go back with her anyway, Kagome would now know the consequence of objection. She knew she would need my help for even a dream of catching up and staying with our class. I'll admit that it was underhanded of me to blackmail my best friend, but I really felt like I should go back. Now that I know of Feudal Japan, never returning would be like unfinished business.

"Enzeru, I have no problem with you coming back with me," Kagome spoke with a smile "but I hope you could change your plans a little bit for me."

I eyed Kagome suspiciously "...Sure?"

"I need as much tutoring as I can get and I don't come back to Kaede village that often." Kagome grabbed me wrist and stood us both up on our feet. "Enzeru _"Angel" _Hisakata, I think you should travel with us."

Couldn't believe what Kagome was saying "Are you serious?"

"Please?" Kagome pleaded

I scoffed "You think I would pass that up?"

Kagome gave me a big hug and we both sat back down on the rug and finished our lunch, refining plans the whole time.

* * *

**edited and republished: Friday, May 13, 2011**


	5. Plans & Actions pt 2

**Ok, here's part two of the same chapter.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I DO own my original characters, blah blah blah!**

* * *

***Mrs. Hisakata POV, 3rd person***

April awoke to the doorbell being rung. "I'm coming," she called "just give me a minute."

When she finally was able to focus April was surprised to find that she was still sleeping on the sofa. The crystal glasses and wine bottle sat untouched on the coffee table. Everything looked as it was the night before. Mrs. Hisakata began to wonder if her husband ever came home. That must have been the case; April had no memory of anything otherwise.

Once again, the doorbell rang, but this time it was pressed repeatedly. This was especially annoying because the noise emitting through the house wasn't a bell sound as much as a prolonged alarm clock buzz; common in apartment buildings.

"I'm coming!" April screeched toward the front door.

_"April Dear, is that you?" _a woman asked in English

_"Crystal?" _Mrs. Hisakata made her way to the door.

When the front door opened Miss. French was standing on the front step, giving April a concerned look. She glanced at her watch on her left wrist _"It's a quarter passed nine o'clock, April. You were supposed to pick me up over an hour ago. It's not like you to be late,"_ Crystal looked her friend up and down _"Let alone not even be ready to go."_ she added

_"Quarter passed? Truly?" April_ exclaimed. Mrs. Hisakata glanced behind her to check the grandfather clock on the far wall; it confirmed what Crystal was saying. She turned back to her friend with a bewildered look _"Come in, come in! I fell asleep on the sofa and didn't have an alarm. Did you take a taxi here?"_ April ushered her friend in and hung her coat up in the closet

_"Yes, I did. And as I said earlier Honey, that behavior is quite careless of you."_ Crystal saw the display of wine on the table _"Were you expecting someone?"_

_"Yes, my husband. Apparently he didn't some home last night."_ April said as she walked over and began picking up the glasses _"I have a feeling he fell asleep at the office."_

_"This is a common occurrence?" Crystal_ eyed her friend suspiciously _"Aren't you worried?"_

_"About what?" _April caught her best friend's wary glance and understood. She walked into the kitchen, with Crystal right behind her, as she shook her head. _"I'm not worried and yes it happens often."_

Crystal just shrugged_ "I don't know, April. In America, you know this would sound just a little like-"_

_"Don't start, Crystal," _April snapped. She put back one of the glasses and pulled out the bottle opener _"I thought the same thing when Angel was still in diapers. One time I left her with a babysitter and waited all day in the coffee shop across the street from Ivan's office building." _April poured herself a few ounces of wine, re-corked the bottle, and took a sip _"When the shop finally closed I worked up the nerve to go into the office only to find Ivan was lying back in his chair, asleep."_

Crystal was speechless. She stared at April as she took another sip of wine. She walked over and set the bottle in the fridge.

_"So don't tell me his actions are suspicious. Because I just so happened to marry the man who rivals me in workaholism...And I will never doubt his loyalty again."_

_"O-kay,"_ Crystal said, still a little bewildered _"I can safely assume from your little fit just now that something is obviously bothering you. Care to talk about it?"_

April sighed and set her glass down on the counter. _"No. I just need a hot shower and maybe something to eat. Then I should be in top shape."_

_"Well good. You go and get yourself ready and I'll whip something up. We have an hour before have to leave anyway."_

April gave a small smile and disappeared down the hallway. When the bathroom door closed, Crystal sighed and shook her head _'I wonder why April is so high-strung these days,'_ Miss French thought _'She always had a spit-fire temper, but something really is draining her.'_

As Crystal contemplated this, she absentmindedly picked up April's wine and swirled it around in the glass. The scent of plums snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down into the glass. Crystal swirled the liquid again and brought it up to her nose. A surprised look popped onto her face and she nodded her head approvingly at her best friend's tastes. Miss French gently parted her lips and drank down the last of April's wine sampler in one long sip.

* * *

***Original POV, Enzeru***

After spending the night at Kagome's, our plan went into action. I'd help pack some of her stuff before we set out to my house so I can do the same. My father would be at work until this evening, so I had plenty of time to gather what I needed. At least, that's what I thought until we were eating breakfast.

Kagome and I were making a running list of items when the dining room door slid open to reveal Inuyasha's usual, serious scowl. I sighed and looked across the table, unimpressed _'So he can pass through the well,_' I thought, deadpan_ 'Of course, one more thing no one told me.'_

Thankfully, I was coming to terms with this new lifestyle I was beginning. For the most part I knew what I was going into, which kept me relaxed and in a nonchalant mood. Kagome on the other hand, seemed a little agitated at the sudden interruption of our otherwise pleasant meal. I picked up my piece of toast and waited for the yelling to begin.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Inuyasha asked in a surprisingly cool tone

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha." I said over my slice of bread before biting.

"She stayed over," Kagome informed him, also remarkably calm "And she will be going home so to pack soon anyway."

"What? Pack? Oh no, you aren't seriously going to have her return are you?" Inuyasha raised his voice a bit

"Enzeru is my friend and she can help me keep up with my classes-"

"She will slow us down! We need to find Naraku and the jewel shards and taking you back to these stupid lessons is hard enough alrea-"

I rolled my eyes _'Here we go again.'_

"Stupid? This is my life! It is what I was doing before-"

"Before you broke the jewel into hundreds of pieces which started this whole mess-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, jumping to me feet

Both of them fell silent and stared at me with full attention. I glared at both of them, and tried to keep my voice steady. "I don't know what keeps you guys so at odds, but I'm sure tired of hearing you guys argue." I tossed a clean pair of chopsticks in Inuyasha's direction and his fast reflexes caught them easily "All I know is that I am going back with you guys. I already convinced Kagome and I'm not wasting time on you, Inuyasha."

I slid my untouched tea across the table and it stopped itself on the other side, right in front of the red-clad demon. I gathered my full plate, notepad, and placed my toast between my lips. I walked over to the still stunned pair and practically dropped my plate in front of Inuyasha. I pressed on his shoulder and he complied to the gesture by sitting down. I pulled the piece of bread out of my mouth and spoke.

"You two will sit here and have breakfast together while I go get my share of the stuff on the list, by myself." I gestured to the notepad in my right hand as I took a bite of the toast in the other. "I'll be back to help you later, Kagome. I believe you guys would be civil enough not to wake Souta from his weekend sleep-in." I left the kitchen and headed to the front door. My shoes and backpack were already there, so I was outside in less than a minute.

It was a warm, beautiful morning; which I'm sure made my irritated expression seem out of place. As I walked down the long steps from the shine property, I began thinking about my old life. I kept coming back to the memory of the flight in coming here, so many months ago. Along the trip I seemed to be following the sun. 'S_trange how I would think about that now.'_ I thought, then I focused on the sound my feet hitting the stone steps.

* * *

I put my key into the front door's lock and turned it. When I stepped into the house, it felt a little warmer and it smelled like someone had cooked some food. This made me nervous, so I closed the door quietly and made my way to the kitchen, but no one was there. The place was clean, but breakfast still lingered in the air. Then something looked out of place. By the sink there was one of our wine glasses. It looked like it was placed there to be washed, but was pushed into a corner and forgotten.

_'Father wouldn't do something like that_,' I thought '_But he couldn't be home at this time anyway._'

I picked it up and the smell of alcohol made me gag. Sure, I knew wine wasn't the strongest drink out there, but I've always hated the scent of any such vile substance. As I thought, the glass still had a couple drops of wine settled at the bottom. Then I saw the rim and my eyes widened; there was a lipstick print! This shocked me at first, but then I focused on the color and a smile broadened across my face. I recognized the color.

When I was eight years old, I met my mom's best friend from collage, Crystal French. She claimed that she saw me when I was a baby, but naturally I didn't remember her. When Mother decided to pursue the restaurant business in America, I was twelve. She and I moved into Miss French's apartment for a few weeks because our home wasn't move-in ready. She moved away a few months later. Nowadays I heard mother talk on the phone with Crystal occasionally, the last time being a week before a told her that I was moving back to Japan. After all these years Crystal never changed her mind about the color of her favorite lipstick; a dark pink-red...So, if she was here then...

"So, it was mom and Miss French that was in the house earlier." I told myself. At first I was excited, mom has come home!

I turned on the water and cleaned out the glass. After a quick polish with a hand towel, it was back with the living room china. It was only minutes later, when I was hunting for a textbook in the office, that I realized Mother wasn't a good thing anymore. My plan for sneaking out just got a lot harder. Even if I still went back through the well, I wouldn't doubt Mother would call the Higurashi house, or try to get me to come home early.

"Well," I spoke aloud "I fought with Kagome... And nearly Inuyasha. I'm not giving this up now."

So, after I found the book, I went along to my room to pull out school supplies from my own desk. As I gathered the various tools, I felt amused by the school book I got out of the office. It was a literature book for our "foreign" English class. I was surprised that I was able to get away with taking the course because I was bi-lingual. I shelved the book in Father's office because I didn't need it too often. However, this was not the case with Kagome and I promised to carry the books from the classes we were in together. After about an hour of searching for various items, I scanned through my list again. Textbooks, pencils, notepads, calculators, erasers, extra pencil lead, and book covers all of which I decided to put into a camping backpack. my school pack wasn't big enough and I had a sleeping bag that can be buckled to it. Checking off the last of the school supplies, I decided to pack a few of my own personal items.

I was digging through my closet, looking for my favorite summer dress, when something fell out of a coat pocket. It was a photograph of Mother from the last winter I was in the States. She was sitting on the old bench, playing the upright piano that sat in the living room. Her eyes were focused on the music sheets, but I took the snapshot because of the graceful smile that settled on her face. Hung on the wall was a painting my grandmother did of a field of sunflowers, set in a wood frame that matched the dark red of the piano below it.

I took a few more moments to look at the photo. Then, I pulled out a denim duffel bag that I used to have for camping, and placed the picture in an inner pocket. When I pulled open the bag further, I found my old pocket knife at the bottom of the bag. It was a wonderful surprise because I wouldn't have ever thought of bringing something like that!

'I'm sure I won't get into any fights,' I thought 'But surly it can be a tool.'

I found the dress I was looking for, along with some other casual clothes, and tossed them into the bag as well. In my bathroom, I got a couple small bars of soap, my shampoo, and conditioner that I had under my sink. They came out of an organic gift basket that Kagome pawned off to me. Something about a classmate thought she had sensitive skin, or whatever, and she didn't want to offend them with rejection. I reread that label; no chemicals or preservatives.

'Perfect.'

The last items I got was something that was purely for fun! I wanted a spiral notebook of white paper and my nice set of colored/sketch pencils, both of which were on my bedroom desk. I tossed them on top of my personal things and zipped up the duffel bag. It was only now, stepping back, that I realized I had three packages; the denim bag, my backpack, and a sleeping bag tied in separate sack.

I shook my head "There is no way..." I told myself, and walked down the hall to call a taxi service.

* * *

***Mrs. Hisakata's POV 3rd person***

April and Crystal were directed to a conference room for a meeting with Mirai Electronics company. The man at the front desk told them that the translator was waiting there, so they should have a few minutes to acquaint themselves with the help. The ladies thanked him and were on their way.

_"201..203...205...,"_April mumbled the room numbers.

_"Found it, April. 209 right?" _Crystal informed. Miss French opened the door to the conference room and they both stepped in.

April's eyes widened when she saw the person shuffling papers on the long, glass top table. Out of all the people that could have been chosen for a translator, Ivan Hisakata was squeezing in this meeting before he left for Kyoto. He hadn't noticed the ladies' silent entrance until Crystal closed the door behind them. Ivan looked up with a smile and opened his mouth to greet them, but the words caught in his throat when he locked eyes with April. The couple was left in silence for only a brief moment before Crystal clued in.

_"Oh dear me,"_ she exclaimed _"Ivan, is that you?"_

_"Crystal? You- you mean-?" _Mr. Hisakata glance down at his copy of the meeting folder. The cover was printed: _C. French Expansions_. Ivan chuckled _"Who would have thought such a coincidence could happen?"_

Keeping things professional, he shook Miss French's hand, but made sure it was a warm and friendly greeting. Ivan and Crystal glanced back over to April, who was still in shock for a moment longer. He kept up his charm, but slight darkening under the eyes made him noticeably fatigued. At least, it would appear so to the woman he calls Wife.

She snapped back to reality. _"Coincidence, indeed,"_ she muttered. Mr. Hisakata approached his wife to shake her hand.

_"Oh, will you two just kiss already!"_ Crystal exclaimed, rolling her eyes _"You're married. I promise I won't tell anyone."_

Ivan smiled and leaned down, but his wife put a finger to his lips. Her light hazel eyes stared into his green ones _"Why is our daughter living alone this week?"_

It took Mr. Hisakata a moment to understand what she meant, then he took a step back when he remembered. "Enzeru _has stayed home like this before. Granted, not for such a length of time of time, but-"_

_"I didn't ask if she has been through this before. I had to work like this too when she lived with me. When I had trips for work, Angel came with me or stayed at a friend's during school." _April explained

_"April, she's sixteen."_ Ivan continued _"Our daughter goes shopping on her own already and lives in a house with a security system. Wired to alert police a few blocks from Fawn Bell, at that. If she's lonely, she'll go see Kagome."_

"Yes, but that's not always possible," Mrs. Hisakata countered, in Japanese "The Higurashi's don't let Kagome have visitors that often because she's always ill. Angel tells me on the phone how much she misses her at school."

April and Ivan kept arguing for a few minutes, completely forgetting that Crystal was in the room. Miss French didn't want to get in the middle of anything, so she sat down in one of the leather conference chairs and waited until all was said between them. Crystal watched as both of them restrained from any yelling, which could be said was more difficult for April, so they wouldn't alarm anyone outside. Crystal tried to follow the conversation, but both concerned parent unconsciously switched to Japanese.

..."What is so wrong with Enzeru staying here?" Ivan asked "She's happy and has friends."

"How do you know? You're never home!" April shot back "She told me over the phone she barely knows anyone besides Kagome and her friends."

"I work, April, and so do you." Ivan answered, getting a bit irritated now "When roles were reversed and I called her in America, she never told me anything about a social life. Anything beyond school came from Art club, or those natural medicine studies. Here she has people and continues her favorite activities. What can you provide back in Washington that I can't here?"

April gave the most honest answer she could "_Safety._"

Crystal blinked when the languages switched back. She stood up and a worried expression was planted on her face _"Safety? Are you two talking about still talking about Angel?"_

The parents paid little mind to the prospective client in the room. Ivan looked at his wife, shocked. He didn't think she was serious, but April was a strong example of sincerity and mother's determination. She said nothing, just waited for Ivan to figure it out. After a moment, he did.

_"Ugh,"_ Ivan groaned _"Is this about your family curse, April? You said that you didn't believe, and I quote, 'In the rants of an old woman spurred on by old age and superstitions.' "_

April clenched her jaw "_I didn't listen as a girl..._" she said, "_But when angel was born, I knew-_"

The bickering was cut of by the sound of a conference door's handle click. When opened, the doorway revealed three men in business attire. As they filed in, April was the first to react. She put on a smile and greeted the guests.

"Hello gentlemen," she said "I am Mrs. April Hisakata and this is Miss. Crystal French." Everyone shook hands with each other.

One of the business men glanced over at Ivan, maybe wonder who he was. However, right before Ivan could say anything, his wife spoke first. "Oh I'm sorry, sir." she said, toward her husband "We are in no need of another translator this morning. I'm well versed in English and can take this from here." she gave him an stern look "You may be excused."

Ivan got the hint, she didn't want him around and now she squeezed him into a place he couldn't refuse. He nodded toward the Mirai representatives and then to Crystal before looking back at April. Ivan slid his copies of the meeting paperwork along the table so it was next to his wife's chair. After all, a meeting doesn't need two translators. April didn't want to even acknowledge that they were married. Speaking up now would be unnecessary, and cause embarrassment for both of them. So instead, he gave a curt nod to his now-secret spouse and looked her straight in the eyes.

_"Thank you, Mrs. Hisakata,"_ he said _"This was very kind of you. I have a plane to catch to Kyoto in a few hours."_

"Well, a pleasant flight to you, then." she said, still in Japanese so the business men would understand

Ivan left the conference room and everyone started getting settled. As April opened the folder, she remembered something. As angry as she was with her husband, it wasn't right the she forgot to tell him that Enzeru wasn't going to be home that whole week. Now, April felt guilty for that, adding to her amount of inner stress.

* * *

***Enzeru***

I pulled my baggage out of the taxi and onto the first steps of the shrine. After the fare was paid I had the task of carrying three bags up, what was essentially, a cliff-side. This wouldn't be so difficult if the distance wasn't so… who was I to complain? Kagome and her friends have trips that will be much harder. With a sigh, I strapped on my backpack and put luggage in each hand.

Before I could react, I felt something grab me and a gust of wind blow by. The next thing I knew, my feet were settled in front of the Sacred Tree. My mind was trying to register what happened when someone spoke from behind me.

"Kagome is almost packed. We were just waiting for you."

Recognizing the voice, I turned around with a smile to see Inuyasha. Right before I was able to thank him for the lift, his attitude came back again.

"And what the hell are you doing carrying all of that?" he said "You should know, whatever you pack you carry yourself."

I rolled my eyes at him "I'm not dumb, Inuyasha. Just calm down, I know what I'm doing."

Kagome came running out of the house, effectively cutting off Inuyasha's next comment. She carried the monstrous, yellow pack strapped to her shoulders, which made it a little hard to hug back when she curled me into an embrace.

"Sorry, I had some last minute snack packing to do, but I'm ready now." she informed us

"Finally," Inuyasha exclaimed "Let's get going."

* * *

I will admit, the first time I jumped through the well, I had my eyes closed. Of course, I did think I was going to have a rough landing at the bottom. It was quite a shock to feel my feet touch the ground with barely so much as a tap. This time around I knew what to expect, and relaxed. Inuyasha had my sleeping bag slung over his shoulder before I even thought about asking for help. It was obvious that he was in a hurry to get back to his own time, completely forgetting his "carry yourself" comment. The young demon truly displayed get-up-and-go that Kagome told me about.

Kagome went first and Inuyasha was going after me. I took my time getting myself into the well, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. I used the same routine as last time; one leg over at a time and hopped in. For a brief moment, everything was in darkness. A purple light faded in around me as I felt myself float, or more like a light pull, downward through a never ending bottom. I was mesmerized by the mysterious beauty around me. I looked to see Inuyasha appear out of nowhere, just about 4 meters above where I was. His face had the usual scowl, eyes focused on the destination beyond. Following his gaze downward, I saw something. It was coming into focus as a dark color and soon looked to be like a solid surface. Before I could blink, my feet touched the earthy ground and the purple light vanished around me.

Inuyasha came through the portal about the same time I did. My eyes took in what little there was to see. The brick work of the lower well, overgrown vines draping the walls, and a little bit of light from the mid-day sun above. Once again, I felt myself being carried up and out of the well within a moment. It was still startling, but I'm sure I will get used to being carried if Inuyasha keeps acting as an escort.

Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kilala were all waiting in the clearing around the well. My slower pace in coming here gave Kagome time to greet everyone and start rummaging through her yellow bag for their gifts. As she did so, I walked over and gave my greetings as well.

"It's great to see you all again." I told them "I'm glad I was allowed to come back."

"I knew there was no way to keep you from here." Sango said "We are happy to have you with us."

"Indeed." Miroku agreed, with a light smile.

Something seemed slightly less sincere about the monk's response. It bothered me a little, but I didn't focus on him for long. I heard a small mew on the ground and smiled when I saw it was Kilala. I opened my arms a little and she happily jumped into them. Sango was surprised to see how the cat-demon warmed up to me so quickly, and she stated so.

"I don't really know why," I answered "but I'm glad she trusts me."

Kagome finally had everything taken out and began passing out all the present-day treats. Miroku received a soft drink, Shippo got some hard candy, Inuyasha was fond of potato chips and Sango liked white chocolate. Everyone enjoyed their gifts as we walked back to the village. Along the way, Kagome and I were discussing how to arrange the studying.

"I think it should be in the evening; when we settle for the night." I proposed

"Sure. Maybe when we stop for a rest, too. Inuyasha hates it, but we do stop once in a while." Kagome added

Inuyasha's ear twitched, but said nothing. He quietly snacked on his chips as everyone else was engaged in small talk. It was the first time that I can think of when he didn't cut into the conversation.

* * *

After we made it back to the village, all we did was inform Priestess Kaede that we were leaving, I thanked the old woman for the help and hospitality she gave me during my first time in the village. I also explained that I would be traveling with the group. The old priestess happy to hear the news, and wished us a safe journey. When all was said and done, we were off to track the jewel shards. I had a feeling that we wouldn't get as far today as what we would normally travel. The day's light was half gone when we left. I blame myself for that, being one more person that had things to pack. Next time, however, Kagome and I will have already planned out what we need. It will take a fraction of the time it did to return to Feudal Japan.

I didn't matter now, though. As Inuyasha took the position of leader, I could tell he was relieved that we were on the move. I couldn't see his face, but as we traveled father from the village, Inuyasha's muscles relaxed a little. I remembered from a psychology class I took back in the States that most men are characteristically goal-oriented. This, in turn, makes women detail-oriented. So, Inuyasha's goal is to gather up the sacred jewel and Kagome made sure they had everything needed for the journey… Those two made a emblematic couple in that sense.

The last thought almost made me laugh. I had to bite my tongue, but I couldn't stop the grin of amusement. I felt Kagome gently elbow my arm, giving me a questioning look. I shook my head and waved away her silent inquiry. She eyed me suspiciously, but let it go.

* * *

That evening a round the campfire, everyone was relatively quiet, save for a few small chats of nothing really to note. This didn't bother me too much because I was in between subjects for tutoring to Kagome. We decided to cut short our lessons on our Intro to Personal Finance and move onto English Theatre. I was hoping to find a subject that would be less strenuous for her to start on, but I had a feeling that wouldn't happen. It was almost painful to see Kagome at such a loss.

"But Enzeru," Kagome protested "I prefer to just work-"

"Put the notes away, Kagome" I interrupted "We'll come back to the math another time. Let's move onto English."

Although she tried hiding it, my best friend was relieved to skip over her numbers, for now. I pulled out my textbook and moved to a section that I know was worked through when Kagome was actually in class. It was an excerpt of American literature that was read out loud in class. I put it between us and told her to translate what she could onto paper.

"Just put some space in between translations for anything you don't understand." I told her "I want to see where we can start you off. Remember, it's a play-script. So, move down a line on your paper for each person speaking."

Kagome gave a quick nod and set the book section in front of her. When she began to work, I stood up and brought a few branches to the fire.

* * *

It was close to dawn when I awoke, inhaling a light gasp of air. I felt shaken, similar to right after a nightmare, but I couldn't remember what it was. My heartbeat felt strange in my chest, like it was off-rhythm. Slowly, I sat up to look around. The group was still asleep around the burnt out fire pit and I could see Inuyasha as a red silhouette in a nearby tree. It took a few more minutes to break out of my dream daze, although the edginess persisted. I had to shake off the feeling. I figured the group would be up soon anyway, so I wanted to walk off what stress was left from the unknown, yet disturbing dream. I threaded my hair up into a high ponytail with a hairband then grabbed my sketchbook and pencils. A little quick artwork may mellow me out as well.

My feet carried me not too far from the camp when a bird caught my attention. It was just waking from its nest, preening its feathers on a nearby branch. With a smile, I leaned against the nearest tree trunk and watched. The sky was now a molten orange, the lighting good enough to completely see the bird. I could feel my nightmare slipping away. A few moments later, my hand was working quietly at a sketch of the avian creature. Surprising enough, it didn't fly away for quite some time. It finished its job of grooming and sat on its branch, occasionally looking around. I figured it was rare that an animal would be so still, especially with a human around. I went as far as to give texture to the sketch, but my luck soon ran out. I was almost finished shading the bird on my paper when it took off with barely a warning. I then found out why.

"What are you wandering about for?" Inuyasha asked

I sighed, turning around. "I'm just stretching my legs...and drawing." I answered, a frown set on my face "But you scared the bird away."

I passed over my note book to him and his usual furrowed brow softened. "Hm," he mused "Not bad."

"It's a Red-rumped swallow*." I smiled "I've only seen pictures before, but I'm sure you see them a lot in this era."

"Well, yeah I guess, but I never really-" Inuyasha's voice trailed off

I looked at him "...Inuyasha, Is something-?"

My voiced stopped. The same anxious feeling from this morning began to creep up on me, and Inuyasha taking a protective stance in front of me didn't help. The half demon passed my sketchbook back to me and drew his sword, summoning its battle form. A growl came up through his throat and passed gritted teeth. This was the most agitated I've seen Inuyasha so far. Now, I was really nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled toward the west.

I followed his gaze and for a moment didn't see anything. Slowly, a figure emerged through the trees, and became more clear as they approached. The person was tall, dressed in a kimono of a higher class, and an addition of an armor breastplate. His hair was light, almost a blue, by what I could see in the early morning sun. My gaze settled on the stranger's face, adorned with dark stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead.

Then I saw the eyes, a golden hue gave away that he was a demon, but it's what I didn't see was the problem. There was no sense of any emotion in his eyes. At this moment, to see nothing was to see everything. The stranger doesn't hesitate, hold back, or feel remorse for any of his actions. Yes, these were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer and they were set on us. With that last thought still in my mind, the golden ice locked onto me, personally.

"I see you found yourself another...human, Little Brother." He said; the voice matching the arctic gaze

* * *

*** Here's a link to Enzeru's drawing (replace [dot]s with a period '.')**

**http:/[dot]i270[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/jj110/animefollower101/ATW_Swallow-sketch[dot]jpg**

**Alright, alright! I'm sorry for cutting the same chapter in half! After the giddiness of finally finishing wore off, logic came into mind. I broke the 12 1/2 thousand word chapter into two easier, manageable reading material, for the convenience of the reader.**

**A special thanks to any and all FanFictionites who were patient with [or forgot about] this story being on their watch-lists. I will be updating as regularly as possible.**

**Until next time, Please review! :D**

* * *

**edited and republished: Thursday, June 23, 2011**


	6. Caution

**Good golly! I've updated twice in a month's worth of time! How wonderful, right? anyway I split the last chapter in two, in case anyone was confused.**

**disclaimer: own Inuyasha and the like? No. Own my own characters and the spin-off fan fiction storyline? Yes.**

* * *

When the stranger's words finally sunk in, I glanced over to Inuyasha.

"...Little brother?" I asked him, but I was ignored

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, like saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. "What do you want?"

The man said nothing. Instead, his gaze kept itself on me, slightly looking down his nose. The gesture was very contemptuous, even without visual emotions. My heart picked up a couple beats, but I tried to keep my face calm. This demon, Sesshomaru, didn't show it, but I felt like I was being studied. Was he gauging my reactions? When he called me a human, it was with distaste. Like I was something lower than him. And yet...

Inuyasha stepped into his gaze. "Get back, Enzeru."

I did what I was told and backed away a few meters. Sesshomaru was now focusing on Inuyasha. The red-clad demon was taking a battle stance, similar to when he and I first met at the well. The sword's tip was directly pointed toward its opponent, but the stoic demon didn't move.

"It not like you to forget that Tetsusaiga rejects you as its master," Inuyasha said "So, if you're just looking for a fight, you've found it."

"If you wish to die today, I can dispatch you to the next world before you can blink." Sesshomaru responded, deadpan

I took to backing up further when the enemy summoned an ominous green glow to his fingertips. He didn't look my direction, but his next words were proof that I was still under watch.

"Your last mortal survived my poison claws with the protection of Tetsusaiga's sheath," he said "That won't be the case this time."

Sesshomaru lifted his right arm, his mysterious powers intensifying.

Inuyasha's grip on his weapon tightened. "Enzeru, get out of here!" he shouted, "Warn the others!"

My feet carried me into the woods before I had a second thought. Adrenaline drove me out of danger, but I didn't miss the swift swipe of air near the back of my neck.

* * *

***Author's Point of View***

Kagome woke up, fully rested and happy to be so. The others looked as if they also got up a few minutes ago, save for Shippo at Kagome's side, who woke up when she slipped out of her sleeping bag. Everyone else was packed, it was just a matter of having something to eat and moving on. The sun was still low in the sky, but has fully emerged from the horizon. This was a considered a little late to rouse from sleep, by Inuyasha's standards. Speaking of which, Kagome knew that Inuyasha would have had the group on the road by this time. She looked around the campsite and in the surrounding trees for the demon, but he was nowhere to be seen. Kagome's eyes found their way to Enzeru's sleeping bag, laying open with no one inside.

"Hey guys," Kagome asked "Have you seen Inuyasha or Enzeru this morning?"

"Why, no," Sango answered "I thought maybe they went for a walk."

"I doubt Inuyasha would warm up to a stranger so quickly," Miroku added "Even if she is your friend, Kagome."

It was at that precise moment, Enzeru burst into the camp. She was a little winded, but her face showed panic. She look a couple quick breaths and told them what was wrong.

"Inuyasha's in trouble." Enzeru told them, between gasps "Someone named Sesshomaru-"

At the mention of the brother's name, the group grabbed their gear. Kilala transformed into a saber-tooth beast and Sango quickly jumped onto her back. Kagome grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows from its place by her belongings, throwing her backpack over a shoulder as well. Sango helped Enzeru onto Kilala's back as the group headed off in the direction which she came. It only took a few moments to hear the far-off sound of metal clashing.

* * *

***Enzeru's POV***

It was the longest minute of my life. Bringing the group to Inuyasha was harder to endure than the stress of getting back to the camp in the first place. My tension grew when the sound of swords reached my ears. I knew Inuyasha could handle his own, but when I learned that Sesshomaru-person was his brother...

If the clang of metallic weapons weren't the first sign of battle, the tree falls were. It was only a matter of minutes, but the fight escalated to where Inuyasha clearly used a couple of Tetsusaiga's attacks... Wind Scar, I believe Kagome called it. As soon as Kilala's paws hit the ground, I jumped off her back to look around for the two demons. It took a moment for me to find the duo; the noise of their conflict coming from everywhere. However, the fighting came to a halt about 30 meters from where we all stood, when their blades locked together.

The battle was now a literal face-off. Their mouths moved, like exchanging words, but they were too far away for me to hear anything. My attention was grabbed by another sound that was right next to me; the creak of a bow string as Kagome set one of her arrows. Apparently, Sesshomaru heard the same thing. He shoved Inuyasha back with his sword and jumped away from becoming Kagome's target. Inuyasha remained on guard as his older brother sheathed his weapon.

"Inuyasha, I would have thought it typical that you didn't notice your surroundings." Sesshomaru said, now loud enough for everyone to catch. As he turned his back to walk away, he added "but now knowing that you decidedly ignore this problem, you are more foolish still."

The strange man disappeared into the horizon of broken trees. Whatever he just said, made absolutely no sense to me. Not that it mattered; the words weren't for my ears anyway. Inuyasha sheathed his sword as well, his eyes still intensely focused on the spot where Sesshomaru stood. Kagome loosened her bow and slipped the arrow into the quiver on her back.

Miroku was the first to step forward. "What did Sesshomaru want, Inuyasha?"

"...He was just passing through." the demon mumbled

I didn't quite believe him, but that wasn't my first reaction to all of this. Instead, I turned to my best friend and frowned.

"So, I guess there isn't anyone else worth mentioning, hm?" I asked, sarcastically. "Who else should you have told me about?"

Kagome's face flushed; realizing that now there is more that she needed to say.

~/~/~

The day ran pretty smoothly after the confrontation with Sesshomaru. During our travels, Kagome told me that he was Inuyasha's paternal half brother, making him a full demon. Sesshomaru has a superiority complex, especially over humans. That in itself explains a little why Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha. She also told me that I didn't need to worry too much because, although a killer, Sesshomau doesn't go out of his way to harm humans. However, Sesshomaru will eliminate anyone who gets in his way. From an actual adversary, to someone who doesn't step aside from the path he walks.

There was more talk of other demons, such as the wolf demon Koga, that are friends to our small group. Beyond Sesshomaru, however, Kagome didn't go into detail. That was alright with me because I could learn more as we go. Now, speaking of learning...

"Kagome, how far have you gotten in the story plot?" I asked

Kagome looked over her notes from the American play-script we have been reading. "Well, from where we were last time," she answered "John Proctor and his wife, Elizabeth, were arguing. The housemaid, Mary Warren, came back from spending her whole day in the town of Salem. Mary made...something for Elizabeth and informed the couple of how many people were arrested for witchcraft."

"You're picking up your pace, but your interpretation is still full of holes." I looked over her notes; writing in some questions "Examples; What were Elizabeth and John arguing about? Why was Mary in Salem the whole day? What was the object she made for Elizabeth?"

Kagome sighed "I'll re-read the section."

I passed her notepad back "Find the answers to those questions and we will move onto another subject." I told her

Occasionally, Sango or someone else will ask what subjects we are studying, but mostly it was a quiet evening. It would have been perfectly peaceful, if it wasn't for the brooding half demon sitting across the camp. He looked deep in thought, staring into the fire, but I'd catch a glance toward me once in a while. I was getting tired of this pretty quickly. So, when he looked over in my direction again, I threw a cold glare his way. Inuyasha cast one back at me and turned away his head. I rolled my eyes 'G_reat. I guess we're back to square one.' _I thought '_And we were starting to get along.'_

"Enzeru, I think I figured it out." Kagome said

I snapped out of my thoughts "Excuse me?"

"Your questions. I think I get it now." Kagome told me. She picked up her notes and read her answers " 1) The argument was that Elizabeth was upset that John didn't mention sooner his alone time with Abigail Williams. So, she thought he was still having an affair. 2) John forbid Mary from going to Salem. She was summoned for court and will be going every day as needed...but I still can't figure out what a '_pop-pet_' is."

"A poppet is a doll. It's usually made from bundled straw or corn husk." I informed Kagome "Anyway, I think we can just move onto math now."

Kagome looked happy to be done with that for now, but my mind was elsewhere. Now, I was the one stealing glances at the demon beyond the campfire. Something was obviously bothering him, and I'm getting the impression that it's something about me. Then again, what did I do to make him hate me, for no apparent reason? I shook my head and started digging for my math journal. After a few moments, Inuyasha abruptly stood up.

"Miroku," Inuyasha called toward the monk "I need to talk to you."

The monk stood up without any questions and made his way toward Inuyasha. However, Sango interrupted them before they had a chance to leave the camp.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?" she said "If so, we should know."

"It's just a man-to-man talk." Inuyasha answered

"Can I go, too?" Shippo chimed in

"I think you're still a little young, Shippo." Miroku kindly stated, cutting off Inuyasha from saying anything rude

"Shippo, just come over here and sit with us." I offered, patting a spot on my sleeping sack

He smiled and joined me and Kagome. I gave him a piece of the hard candy Kagome brought back. She had the bag put in with my belongings, so Shippo wouldn't over-eat them and get sick. Sango watched the men disappear into the woods, her eyes holding suspicion.

"Shouldn't we be worried about those two?" Sango asked us "When does Inuyasha ever want to talk?"

"…You have a point," Kagome answered "But if Inuyasha wants to talk to Miroku, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what they have to say."

Shippo giggled at that statement, but I got a little worried. So, it wasn't normal behavior for the two of them to talk privately so often. Now, I'm really getting the feeling that it has to do with me. I would like to find out what it is, but I couldn't slip away at the moment. So, I'll bite my tongue for now, and focus on our school studies.

* * *

***Author's Point of View***

Inuyasha and Miroku walked far enough to where the glowing firelight was dull illumination at their backs. The moon was in it's first night as a waxing crescent, which means that Inuyasha's night of human form was, luckily, the same night Kagome and Enzeru were in the Modern Era. This gave the half demon another month of secrecy, but Enzeru was still a problem in that regard. Should she know of his one night of vulnerability? Perhaps Enzeru can be convinced to go home every month. Then again, that would mean Kagome would go back with her. There was no way to keep her here without the pain of sit commands. Inuyasha could always try to send Enzeru home for good, but Kagome would have his head for that, too. So, the half demon really has a predicament on his hand with that situation. However, that was not the reason he called his friend all the way out here.

Inuyasha decided to get right to the point. "Miroku, remember what we talked about a few nights ago?"

"Yes, absolutely." Miroku answered, seriously "I still haven't figured out what's going on with-."

"Sesshomaru knows." Inuyasha said

Miroku's voice caught in his throat. His face turned from strict to horror. "What? He knows what's wrong with Enzeru?"

"Yeah, but he's not telling me." Inuyasha informed him "I don't know what he is playing, but Sesshomaru is aware that something is different about her."

"Is there anything useful he told you?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha took a moment to reflect and process the fight from this morning. "Sesshomaru figured that I knew already that she was cursed, so at least we were right about that," He began "But Sesshomaru said that it wasn't exactly that."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "That's contradictory, Inuyasha. How can it be what we already knew, but not what we thought?"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and suppressed a frustrated growl "I know what you mean," he said "What Sesshomaru actually told me was her scent may be human, but there's something buried underneath." Inuyasha's right hand squeezed into a fist "But before I could get anymore out of him, we both heard Kagome's bow and arrow."

Miroku reflected on the moment Inuyasha just mentioned. _"...I would have thought it typical that you didn't notice your surroundings," _Sesshomaru had said "_But now knowing that you decidedly ignore this problem, you are more foolish still."_

"I don't suppose Sesshomaru came by to warn you about who was in your group." Miroku suggested

"I doubt that. I think finding me was just a coincidence, which will now be one more thing he can mock me about." Inuyasha paused "There is still one thing that I don't get. How was Sesshomaru able to sense whatever Enzeru is from where ever he was before? I understand, with him being a full demon, that his senses are quicker than mine... but both you and I had to have physical contact with her to even notice something different."

Miroku thought about this for a moment "We barely know Enzeru, but...what if Sesshomaru about her before we did? What is he recognized her?"

* * *

***Enzeru's POV***

Kagome was reading over my math notes from the past couple weeks. All of my work in this section was finished, so I snacked on some dried fruit my best friend graciously brought me from back home. It actually came from Mrs. Higurashi, with strict orders to make sure I don't have any more fainting spells. Kagome and I knew it was a one-time thing, but mothers worry anyway. Priest Higurashi also sent a small sack of the healing tea he had me drink at her house, but Kagome didn't press me to have any of it. Shippo still sat next to us, consumed in the work of coloring another picture with his crayons. Sango moved her belongings closer to us, so we formed a loose grouping. We all talked a little about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company. Our voices were kept low to not keep Kagome from her work too long at any given time. Shippo asked me to help him color in the grass of a hill in his drawing. Before I knew it, I began teaching him about blending colors.

"See if you put a little bit of a lighter green in with the dark, the grass starts to show up a little better." I said as I started to demonstrate

Shippo's eyes brightened a little and he followed suit. He really started to work at his picture when I began to show the same thing in other parts of the picture. A tree trunk here, a song bird there, but I soon left him to work on the picture on his own. Shippo acts older sometimes, like during Kagome and Inuyasha fight a few days ago, but he's still a child, and definitely one who loves to learn. I bit into a slice of dried pear and looked over Kagome's work. She was getting along fine in this subject, but now she was really looking strained.

I slide my hand over her book. "Kagome, that's enough for tonight." I told her "You actually did more than I thought you would. Take a the rest of the evening off."

Kagome sighed and packed her stuff away without protest. Now that she was done working, we all began to really get into conversations, again about nothing in particular.

* * *

***Author's POV***

Inuyasha was struck silent. He thought long and hard about Miroku's suggestion. How could Sesshomaru recognize anything about a girl that, technically, wasn't going to be born for centuries to come? It's possible that her ancestry may leave something traceable, but the time and extension of family generations shouldn't leave anything distinct to one relative. Also, she was human, so why would Sesshomaru bother to remember anyone who he thinks is of lower origin than himself? Inuyasha looked up and told the monk all of his thoughts.

Miroku nodded "That's very good reasoning, Inuyasha," he paused "But let's worry about Sesshomaru later. What do you think we should do about Enzeru now?"

"Well, if she's dangerous we must get rid of her." Inuyasha stated, like it was the most obvious action in the world

"Tell me, is she dangerous?" Miroku asked

The monk's words stopped Inuyasha once more. He never thought about that before, even when Enzeru was under a strict watch. Inuyasha observed the young girl's behavior, started to learn her habits, and even followed when she strayed from camp that morning. Although he has done all of that, he never stepped back and looked at what he's learned all together.

"Well, no," Inuyasha admitted aloud, mostly to himself. "She's smart, witty, and very good to Kagome and the others..."

"You're saying she hasn't done anything to alarm you in any way," Miroku stated. Inuyasha didn't respond "Whatever is happening, I don't think Enzeru or anyone else is a danger at all. This...feeling she gives off may have been part of her from birth."

"And your point?" Inuyasha asked

"Let's just give Enzeru a chance. She sounded like she has proven herself already, but let's keep an eye on the girl a little longer. I think we may begin to trust her."

Inuyasha gave a reluctant nod, and looked up into the darkened sky. He finally noticed the moon's phase and thought about his transformation a couple nights ago. As long as Kagome needs to be here in this era, she insists on still keeping up with her studies for her time. As long as she does that, Enzeru will keep helping Kagome with this task any way she can. Both of the girls are strong willed and are set on the arrangement that they have now. Inuyasha was sure his Night of the New Moon was not something brought up in their plans. Maybe if Kagome remembered, she would have been more opposed to Enzeru traveling with them. Inuyasha thought he may need to talk with Kagome about the matter at another time. As for now, he definitely wasn't willing to have another person know his secret night of vulnerability… but it may come down to just that.

"Yeah, we need to trust her." Inuyasha mumbled

Miroku nodded in agreement and both of them headed back to the campsite.

* * *

***Enzeru's POV***

When Inuyasha and Miroku came back to the camp, they seemed to be in a higher spirit. Inuyasha had his normal, slightly serious expression; a welcome sight of normalcy. Both of the men rejoined joined our group, completing our circle. Maybe I was wrong in thinking Inuyasha and I were going to start feuding again. I was glad none the less because grudges are an unnecessary waste of energy. Of course, that statement was shot full of holes when I heard Sango suddenly shriek. I looked up to see a glimpse of Miroku's hand graze her backside before Sango harshly graze hers across his face. I looked puzzled at the red mark on Miroku's left cheek.

"This is also something that happens often," Shippo explained "So, don't alarmed about this either."

"..Perverted monk," Sango grumbled and moved to set up sleeping back where she was before.

Miroku's little stunt ended up breaking our evening of fun, pointless chatter. We all began separating to find a place around the low fire and settle down for the night. Once again, I held my tongue from saying anything. Shippo however, spoke for both of us.

"Thanks a lot, Miroku." he said, the monk's only response was a sheepish grin

If this is normal behavior displayed from him, it gave me a little insight into what Miroku would be like. I've tried desperately not to jump to conclusions. Yet, coupling a groping habit with his charismatic charm when we first met, should be a cause for concern.

'Well, I'll try not to let this get to me,'

I thought

As everyone was pretty much settled down, Shippo walked toward me as I was zipping up my sleeping bag around me. Before he could say anything, Kagome called for him.

"Shippo, you can come over here and sleep on my pillow tonight." she suggested

He hesitated for a moment, but he complied.

* * *

A couple hours after everyone retired for the evening, I was lying on my side staring at the dimming fire. As soon as I lied my head down, I began to think about this morning. Sesshomaru was the largest portion of the events that are running through my mind. However, my thoughts were running earlier than that. I remembered when Inuyasha first announced his presence, scaring away the bird I was drawing. When I handed him my sketchbook, he looked surprised for a moment. His little compliment of my work wasn't much in words, but I could tell he was sincere. I felt happy that he approved of something about me. Inuyasha obviously has an untrusting demeanor toward new people. It was uncomfortable to have such emotions so obviously directed toward me. Especially, when I haven't done anything to deserve such edginess.

I switched my gaze from the small flames to the demon in red, leaning against the tree beyond the shrinking plume of campfire smoke. Inuyasha's arms were crossed, Tetsusaiga resting on the inside of his left elbow, even his brow was still ever so slightly furrowed. Even in sleep, he appeared to be listening for danger and is ready to spring into an attack.

'Maybe I shouldn't take his caution toward me too personally.'

I wondered _'It seems to be his nature.'_

My thoughts drifted back to the picture of the swallow, and I decided to look at it once more. I turned over and sat up, quietly pulling my backpack closer to me. I was about to pull out my sketchbook when a glint caught my eye. I pulled out something metallic and found it to be my pocket knife. I examined the object in the dying firelight. It was painted black, and the handle had plating screwed onto its sides, one muli-colored and a dark red-copper on top. I opened it slowly until the knife clicked into it's open and locked position. The blade was black as well, but the sharpened edge revealed the metal underneath. I then rubbed my thumb across the blade to see if it needed sharpening, which I was glad it didn't.

'Why didn't I have this with me when I left for my walk this morning?"

I thought _'It probably would be a good idea to have something with me.'_

When I closed the blade again, I noticed the pocket clip one of the handle sides. Without a second thought, I attached the knife to my jeans.

* * *

***Author's POV***

Inuyasha was in his usual state of half sleep when his ear twitched to the sound of rustling. He woke up only to see Enzeru digging into her belongings. The demon rolled his eyes and was going back to sleep when a strange click sound caught his attention. Inuyasha cracked open an eye and saw the same girl with a black knife, testing if it's blade was dull.

'Enzeru has a weapon?'

he asked himself

Inuyasha was starting to have a growing feeling of mistrust. Before he could act, Enzeru folded her knife in half, slid it into her pocket, and turn on her side to sleep. Inuyasha thought for a moment about what he just saw. He wasn't quite sure if he liked seeing Enzeru with a blade.

'She didn't look like she was going to use it,' Inuyasha thought 'But why would she bring it out anyway?'

The young demon's memory jumped back to this morning. A human with a little knife wouldn't be anything against Sesshomaru. Still, it's good to see that Enzeru wouldn't be completely helpless.

Inuyasha rested his head back against the tree trunk behind him and closed his eyes.

'At least she's thinking.'

* * *

**The link to the picture of the pocket knife (replace [dot] with a period):**

**http:/s270[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/jj110/animefollower101/Photo%20junk/**

**~/~**

**Alright, I think this is enough for now. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**And please: Leave a review, send me a message, just let me know what you think. :) I especially want to know if these broken up links work when you put them back together. They work for me.**

* * *

edited and republished: Sunday, July 31, 2011


	7. Senses

**As always, I am thankful to those FanFictionites who leave comments and other such reviews to my story. I am thankful to each and everyone of you! However, I extend my gratitude toward:**

Kuroneko388

**f****or being the first to give me multiple reviews; nearly all my chapters, so far! I'm happy that all of your comments have been positive, along with details as to what you liked in the chapters.**

**However, I still stand by my previous statement that I accept negative feedback as well. Please do not take this as an invitation to become haters; it benefits no one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other characters...but I do own my characters and the fan-fiction made storyline.**

* * *

The daily trek was normal enough, I even got a little time to ride on Kilala that morning when Inuyasha wanted to cover more distance. I was under the impression that Kagome and I would be riding together, but I ended up sitting between Miroku and Sango. Shippo sat in front of the demon slayer, settling between her arms as she gripped at the giant cat's mane. Finding out that Kilala could fly was a thrill, but some of that excitement was drained away by my focus on Kagome's transportation. My best friend has plastered herself to Inuyasha's back. The most that can be seen of them was the demon's legs, with Kagome's backpack in the way. Although I can imagine it was an efficient way to travel, it was still an odd sight.

'I suppose in the next few weeks, there will be plenty more surprises,' I thought. My assumption was later proven correct. It was mid afternoon when Kagome called over her shoulder.

"There's a jewel shard nearby," she told us, pointing ahead "It's a little beyond that next hill."

The pace picked up, but right before we all were about to cross over the next rise, Kilala stopped. Miroku hopped down from the beastly cat and held his arms out toward me. He didn't say a word, but I knew what he was suggesting. It seems it was already decided that I would be on the sidelines during any sort of battle. I didn't take any offense to that; after all, I doubt I would be of any help. I gave a quick nod and placed my hands on Miroku's shoulders as he gently hauled me off of Kilala's back.

"I suppose this will be a regular thing to go through from now on." I said

Miroku didn't respond, and he held a serious look in his eyes. I looked down and noticed that our arms were still touching and I quickly backed away. I rubbed at my elbow sheepishly and the monk cleared his throat.

"You'll wait up here," he ordered "and we'll be back as soon as we can."

If this was indeed a demon, which is most likely, I didn't feel that I should wait up here alone. "Well...can Shippo stay with me?" I asked

The little fox child didn't protest. In fact, he hopped down to the ground and smiled. Puffing out his chest a little, Shippo tried making himself out to be my protector, but I didn't think he wanted to go into battle with the others anyway. A child or not, I still felt a little better with his company.

Miroku nodded to both of us, got up onto Kilala's back, and she quickly carried them down the soft slope to meet up with the others. I settled down on the grass and watched from my vantage point. Nothing happened immediately, the quiet day only interrupted by the soft breeze rolling over the grass. From what I could see Kagome was trying to find the sense she had moments ago. Inuyasha never let the young woman stray too far from his side, his form looking on guard even from a far. As the moments carried on, I briefly glanced at Shippo. He also looked edgy, but his face showed confusion, possibly from how long it was taking.

I began to notice that, even when I was sitting down, Shippo still only came up to my shoulder. When I saw him flinch, I roused from my daydream and followed his gaze back toward the group. All of them were standing together, weapons ready, and looking in the opposite direction of us. Perhaps it was nerves, perhaps it was my own instincts, but my hand settled on the ground close to my left pocket, where I kept my pocket knife clipped. The breeze rolled over the grass, sending simmering waves along the ground, but something was moving differently down below. Whatever it was moved against the flow of the grass and made it's way toward the four people in the lower plain.

* * *

***Author's Point of View***

With a loud hiss, a snake demon made its presence known. The creature's size was incredible; the space between its eyes alone was as wide as Inuyasha was tall! As it moved closer to the group, the ground rumbled and the demon's lengthy body channeled the soil. Enzeru backed up a little at the sheer sight of such a beast. Inuyasha was the first to react, throwing himself at the demon. I noticed then that Tetsaiga wasn't in Inuyasha's hands, opting to use his birth-given claws.

Sango's weapon, Hiraikotsu, went flying through the air but only grazed the monster's lower back. However, it let out a screech and the snake's mobility was looked impaired. Sango catches her boomerang as the demon made her its target. The slayer easily out maneuvered the beast, as it was slowed down by the weight of its severed spine. The lower third of the reptile's body was now immobile. As soon as Sango was out of the way, Inuyasha jumped in their foe's path. He launched himself over the snake's head, dragging his claws deep into its face. Loosing an eye didn't inhibit the demon for long, causing Kagome's arrow to miss the back of its head.

The colossal creature quickly understood what danger it was in and began to make a hasty retreat. Unknowingly, the path it took was straight up the slope that Enzeru and Shippo waited upon. When the young fox-child hollered, the beast recognized the two as prey and picked up speed. Enzeru grabbed Shippo's arm and turned to run in one, quick-thinking motion. Her heart clamored in her chest and she pushed her human limbs into motion from their previous sitting position. Shippo screamed again when the beast narrowly missed them, its bite burying into the ground with a loud crash. The snake lifted it's head and was about to restart the pursuit when it was attacked once more.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled, bringing Tetsiaga's blade to the ground.

The Fang's power released itself into the earth, bright energy channeling it's way up to its swordmaster's foe. The Windscar cut through the back of the demon, effectively slicing the demon in half. One last screech sounded from the beast's throat before the power became too much for it's body to endure, and was blown to bits. What was left of the body scattered in chunks various sizes. Some of which spilled down the hill, nearly hitting the human and fox hiding below.

* * *

***Enzeru's POV***

As I made my way back up the hill, I looked about at the carnage. What was left of the flesh of the snake demon was a dull brownish-grey. Some pieces still had reptilian skin attached. The creature was so massive, a singular green-black scale couldn't be covered by my hand. The whole walk up I was still holding onto Shippo as he walked beside me, still a little shaken about what almost happened. His small stature warranted him to hold his arm up to even reach my grasp. When we both made it to the top, the first thing I noticed was Kagome digging into a piece of snake meat with an arrow. This caused my eyebrow to raise in question, and my stomach to turn a little.

"Hey runt," Inuyasha teased Shippo "Too scared to come back up here without a hand to hold?"

Shippo yanked his hand out of mine and glared at the hanyou. He looked a little embarrassed which made me upset with Inuyasha, too.

"Hey guys, I got it!" Kagome called "It was pretty deep, too."

My best friend turned around and showed everyone the prize. Held between her thumb and forefinger was a shard of the Shikon no Tama. It glowed brightly with a mystical light that drew me to it. Inuyasha's voice is what called me back from my awe-struck daze.

"One less for Naraku to get his hands on." he remarked

"Everyone, stand behind me," Miroku ordered "I'll handle the clean-up."

We all did as we were told and watched the monk unwrap the beads around his wrist. Miroku called forth the power of his Wind Tunnel and within a matter of moments, all the debris from the brief battle was removed from the Earth. When he re-wrapped his hand in the blessed charms, the monk commented on how the snake ferocious nature was barely even a battle.

"No kidding," Sango agreed "It's been a while since I've seen a demon try to retreat."

As everyone was situating themselves in the same travel pattern as before, a crowd of people were spotted in the distance. As they approached us, the sounds of hollers and cheers stretched across the landscape.

* * *

"...Does this happen often?" I asked Kagome

My friend responded with a smile on her face "Not too often. So, it's a treat when it does."

My eyes drifted down to my food tray. It was a little early to be eating a meal, but that didn't stop the villagers from offering it. After slaying the demon, we received thanks from a group of locals, including the headman himself. He explained that their town was on a road that many merchants used and it has made their town a prosperous marketplace. However, the snake demon took refuge to the East of their home, in the rolling hills we were passing through. Over time, this cost the lives of dozens of travelers and even some of the village children to fall as its prey. An outlying farmer heard loud, animalistic sounds, he sent word into town by sending his son to the headman's house. By the time everyone arrived, they witnessed the last of Miroku's clean-up of the demon's body.

So now our group sits in a private pavilion of sorts, just outside the headman's to enjoy an early dinner. Everything that was served to us was in double portions. As we all were eating, the women of our group were making plans to go to the baths. I focused on my food, trying to avoid being caught in the conversation, but Kagome didn't let that happen.

"Enzeru," she asked "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, no" I answered, a blush creeping across my cheeks "I can wait until you ladies are finished."

"Why?" Sango spoke up "Unlike when we find hot springs, there are separate tubs in their bath house."

"I know it sounds a little strange, but we do that all the time in this era." Kagome backed her up "You don't need to be embarrassed."

The color deepened slightly as I searched for an excuse "It's going to take me a while to finish my meal, you two. Just go ahead without me." I smiled

Both of the ladies shrugged, finished what they could of their dinner, and stepped outside to be escorted to the baths. I nibbled and picked at my food for a few minutes after they left. My mind occupied itself with thoughts of the scar on my left thigh. It was a couple jagged lines from my inner hip to the outer theigh, the scar itself being lighter than my already fair skin tone. It was a deep gash, but tissue healed it over and miraculously didn't raise the scar. The odd thing about it is that I don't remember exactly what happened. Mother told me it was an accident from when I was barely a toddler, but nothing more. Was it a fall? Did I get a hold of something sharp? Could it have been an animal? I never got any answers, but never the less, I was always shy of people knowing about my scar.

"Why didn't you join them?" Miroku asked over his cup of tea

I mentally rolled my eyes, but kept a cool expression "I have my reasons."

"Yeah," Shippo added, lying back from finishing his food "I sometimes join them in a bath, but they need their girl-time, too. So, I thought I'd leave them alone this time."

"See? That's a reason enough right there," I told the monk "Different friends have different things to confide in each other."

I decided to quit messing with my tray and prepare my own stuff for when I can clean up. I decided to wear the one dress I brought. It was a simple, white dress made of a soft cotton. The top was crimped to fit the figure of the person while, from the hips down, was a flowing skirt. The hem stopped just above my ankles, intended to show off a nice pair of shoes, but I was just going to wear ordinary sandals. It had straps just thick enough to cover the shoulders. Lastly, I folded clean undergarments into the dress before pulling the clothes out of my bag.

"How could you carry all that stuff?" Inuyasha spoke up, sitting near a tall, candle lamp.

_'So he speaks.'_

"Kagome is going to carry some of it," I answered "Once all of the snacks have been eaten down."

Inuyasha just hummed an acknowledgment. He leaned against a wall, sitting cross-legged and arms folded into his sleeves. Tetsaiga was in its sheath, resting in the crook of his left elbow. The candlelight gave a soft glow to his face and illuminated his golden eyes when he looked over at me.

"Hey," Inuyasha's voice rang "What are you starin' at?"

I quickly kneeled down at my bag again, and began to dig through it. I pulled out my pencils and notebook, heading toward the door. I took a steamed dumpling with me and sat outside with my supplies. The sun was hidden below the western horizon, but still gave the sky an orange-red glow. Soon after, someone inside the house lit a few more candles, giving enough light through the screen door for me to continue what I was doing. Once again, I chose to use no color and stuck with shading my work.

I have no idea how much time passed, but I was done with the picture and finishing the shadows when Inuyasha stepped out.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly "You're gonna start getting cold."

He looked over my shoulder right as I was finishing shading in an iris to a pair of eyes that mirrored his own. Inuyasha sat down next to me, his face openly showing curiosity. Once I completed the task of his eyes, I passed over the notebook so he can see. Inuyasha's eyes widened a little as he took in the portrait of himself. Even without color, everything fit into place. The contours of his face, Tetsaiga's handle slightly worn from age, the demon's eyes portraying curiosity about the observer staring at him. His clothes were darkened to the perfect shade, signifying the one-tone red of the fire-rat. Every one of the beads of his subjugation necklace had contrast of black and white that gave them a shiny look. Inuyasha looked over the picture in amazement before turning his attention to the artist.

"You remembered all of this?" he asked "All from one moment?"

A soft smile settled on my face "Yes," I answered "It comes naturally. Back home, sketches and paintings were what I did in my spare time."

In my mind, I laughed a little. Artwork was my spare time, a solo activity most of the time. Even though I got along with people just fine in school, I never really got to know anyone outside my after-school classes. Even then, I usually worked by myself. I knew that changed when I had Kagome and her family to think about. Even now, I find myself getting closer to her 'second' family as well. I never realized how lonely my life must have seemed. However, I felt like a was discovering a little sense of purpose.

Kagome and Sango were chattering away as they walked up to the little villa. An elderly woman was leading them and stopped in front of the porch. She was a petite woman, her back slightly hunched over. Her older face was pulled up into a cute, cheerful grin.

"Your bath is waiting, youngling," she said to me "I will take you there whenever you are ready."

I gave a quick nod and a smile to the old woman. I quickly stepped inside and grabbed my bundle of clean clothing. At the last moment, I decided to throw my hairbrush in as well. When I walked back out, Inuyasha and the two girls were looking over the drawing I just made. Sango was just as enthralled as the one I drew the portrait of. Kagome seemed to liked it too, but she has seen my work before.

"Please put the sketchbook by my things when you are finish, alright?" I told them

Sango acknowledged me, so I left to follow the elderly woman. It was a silent, but not awkward, little walk to a separate building where the baths were. Steam was drifting out of a high, privacy window on the side of the small structure. The woman pushed open the heavy curtain and hot fog gently rolled out. I took a look inside just in time to see another woman add cold water to the steaming mass. Three tubs where located in this particular bathhouse. Each one was set into the wooden floor, similar to underground pools. The girl turned toward me and gave a little bow. She backed off when I approached and put my fingertips into the water.

"It's perfect," I told her, and she gave me a shy smile. When I got a good look at her, I can tell she must have been younger than me.

The elder appeared behind me with a drying towel and a cake of soup. "Is there anything else you will need, child."

"Umm no, nothing more." I answered. I let her set the offered items in my arms, on top of my clothes

"Well, if you need anything," she said, gesturing to the girl "Matsu will take care of it. She will also be taking you back to your rooms; these old bones need to rest early these days."

"That's quite alright," I bowed "Thank you again."

The old woman smiled again, inclined her head, and walked out of the small hut. Matsu quickly followed, but turned and gave a clumsy bow.

"I will be waiting outside when you are ready to return." she said, and quickly dashed out of the hut.

Nervous little thing,

I thought. _She must be a new worker here._

So, I slipped out of my clothes and into water. I had my new cloth set away from the tub as I folded my others at the tub's edge. Once that task was done, I set to scrubbing down every inch of me with the soap that I was given. After that, I was left with the realization that I didn't remember my hair products. I could have Matsu go fetch it for me, but I kind of felt bad put out the poor, new girl.

A frustrated groan past my lips, but I decided to use the last of the soap. I was a little apprehensive of it because I remember reading somewhere that soaps and cleanser of olden times occasionally used animal fats. Than again, why am I so worried about it? I just used the stuff on my body, for goodness sake! So, I washed root to tip, and dipped my head into the water to rinse. Now that I was all clean, I slipped back against the tub wall to relax...

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my chin dip into the tub water. _Oh dear, I must have fallen asleep!_ I looked down at my hands and they were just starting to prune up. So, I gently lifted myself out of the pool and dried off. _Well, it was a nice rest, at least_. I slipped into my dress, brushed out my hair, and pulled a hair band off of my brush's handle.

I was about to thread my hair into a high ponytail, when my heart skipped a beat.

"What the hell..."

I profaned in English. Then, my heart did it again.

Suddenly, I began to get a feeling something like….slight panic, but...I recognized it. I began to have a feeling that something was outside. I put my hair band around my wrist and went toward the heavy curtained doorway. Matsu was asleep on the other side, slumped against the wall with her head turned to the side. She was breathing steadily in a peaceful slumber. I looked across the sky to see that the stars were just starting to show through the curtain of night. Candle lamps were glowing in almost every room around the small compound, accompanied by the occasional hum of voices from idle chatter. Everything was as it should be in the early evening.

My gaze slowly drifted to my right. Out beyond the houses was the edge of a forest, a belt of open, grassy plain acting as a border. I knew for a fact that was where we were headed the next morning... My heart jumped. I almost felt like I should go tell somebody...what? That I didn't like the look of the woods at night? How could I explain myself that something was going on?

I quietly made my way back to the washtub and dug through my pair of jeans. I pulled out my pocket knife and checked the blade. I couldn't figure anywhere else to hide it on my person, so I clipped it in the front of my chest. I slipped my feet into my sandals and made my way back outside. Looking toward the woodlands again, I got the same reaction as before. What could be seen as idiocy to one person, was instincts to me; I decided to go investigate.

* * *

The walk didn't take too long. Especially so because I took off into a run when I was clear from disturbing anyone in the houses. My dress flowed behind me as my feet picked up the pace. The border was marked by grass and flowers high enough to brush my calf muscles. My passing made the smallest of trails; feet crunching some of the vegetation and my skirt brushing a snail trail through the rest. As I got closer to the edge of the woods, my heart hammered once again in my chest. Whatever it was, it's close.

I finally got myself to stop just inside the woods. My feet feeling the dirt road that was once used by merchants and travelers alike. I was ready to catch my breath, but I wasn't as winded as I thought I should be. I stood still and listened closely to everything around me. All I could hear was the breeze rustling the grass and my skirt, and the steady beat of my heart in my ears. After a few moments, I really began to hear my pulse...

Wait a minute...

I put my hand over my heart, only then did it pick up pace when I realize that it wasn't me I was hearing. I was startled when the pounding heartbeat was replaced by the sound of footfalls.

Countenance tall and regal, Sesshomaru walked into the half-moon light that broke through the thick tree canopies. He kept walking closer. I stood my ground partially out of fear, but a small part out of stubbornness. He took a position in front of me. Not too close, but enough that I needed to tip my head up a bit to see his face.

"So, you found me from all the way from the village," he said, icy as ever "How?"

It practically struck me between the eyes. Sesshomaru had a good point.

How did I find him?

* * *

**Alright then. Here was the next Sesshomaru encounter. It turned out differently than what I planned this morning. I thought about Enzeru sneaking out after everyone went to sleep, but I doubt if she would be able to. Can you imagine her trying to bypass Inuyasha's dog ears? IMPOSSIBLE! So, it was after the bath. However, now I am missing a detail... that I'll work in later.**

**Anyway, please review ****and tell me what you think.**

**~AF101**

* * *

**Edited and republished: Wednesday, September 7, 2011**


	8. Encounter

**Just as a reminder, I use italics to signify when Enzeru is speaking English. However, I also use them to emphasize words. To clear up any confusion, when Enzeru speaks in English, it will have quotation marks ("). If whole, unquoted sentences are in italics, she is thinking. ... So, I hope that makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the like is Rumiko Takahashi's awesomeness and belongs to NO ONE ELSE! However, I claim my side story and original characters that go with it!**

* * *

Nothing passed from Sesshomaru except a cold indifference as he waited for my answer. I didn't have any clue what to tell him. Finding the words for him was as easy as the explanation I _should _have given to Kagome and the others. Truthfully, I didn't know what to tell myself! I blindly followed a feeling of...

"I will not repeat myself, woman." Sesshomaru stated

The way he seemed to spit out the last word had a tinge of annoyance, that I thought was uncalled for. I even found that it came off as an insult. In turn, this got me a little upset, and I may have added a little too much bite into my tone.

"Well, I don't have an answer for you, dog." I said, sharply

Bad move.

In an instant, I felt a tightening in my throat. Sesshomaru's right hand put a firm grip around my neck, putting slight restriction on my breathing. His claws barely grazed by flesh, but it was enough to get my heart to race in panic. My hands flew up to his wrist in a futile attempt to pry it away. I felt no tension in his arm; crushing my windpipe would nothing to him. Sesshomaru's gaze drifted from my face, downward. His facial expression was still dead blank, so I followed his gaze. Sesshomaru had noticed the little black clip on my dress. Seeing nothing else I could do, I cautiously slid one hand from my feeble clasp on his wrist to the pocket knife settled against my breast. When I offered the unclipped item to Sesshomaru, his hold on my neck released and he took the knife out of my hand.

I quietly rubbed at my neck and cleared my throat, trying to retrieve its feeling of normalcy. The stoic demon ignored me as I recovered. His attention was turned to the compact piece of black metal that now rested in his palm. For a couple moments he just stared, as if he was trying to figure out what the item was without actually investigating. When Sesshomaru did finally move, he rolled his thumb over the pocket knife, pulling it open with one hand. The device was unfolded completely, its blade clicking into the locked position. By this point, I wasn't expecting any sort of reaction from the demon lord. After one more moment, Sesshomaru noticed the piece of metal in the handle that held the blade in place. So, he pushed it to the side and easily slid it back into the folded position.

"Finished?" I asked, holding out my hand

Sesshomaru shot his eyes back up to my face. Again, I stress that they held no emotion, but the action itself was enough to make me flinch. I recoiled my hand back to resting at my side. I was finally getting the feeling of apprehension that should have began the moment this demon make his presence known. However, I kept my breathing steady, any trembling at bay, and still looked him in the eyes. No doubt he could sense my discomfort anyway, but at least if I leave I could say I held onto some dignity... _if_ I leave.

"A weak attempt at a sense of security," Sesshomaru stated "Yet, you hand it over to one whom you rightfully know as a threat."

My last thought was still fresh in my mind, and all my of hot temper was gone. So, I figured I might as well speak the truth.

"Did I really have any other choice?" I asked

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. "You could have ran." he finally said

I huffed a soft, nervous laugh.

* * *

***Author's POV***

Sesshomaru could tell the female was obviously frightened, but she composed herself in his presence.

The weak human was still there, but it was a far cry from when she was talking with his half brother just a day ago. It was even more surprising that she was even comfortable to laugh a little. Sesshomaru's suggestion of an escape was ridiculous and she knew it. Her legs wouldn't have carried her far before he struck her down.

"What are you to the Half Breed?" Sesshomaru asked, coldly.

Enzeru furrowed her brow at the demeaning reference to Inuyasha. "Nothing to him." she stated "I'm a close friend to the miko, Kagome."

Sesshomaru's face was composed. "That doesn't warrant your presence with them."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," she agreed "However, my reasons are my own." Enzeru paused "I suppose you will say the same thing to me."

When Sesshomaru didn't respond, Enzeru asked her question. "Will you tell me why you are following me?"

* * *

Back in the village, the dinner trays were long gone and more candles and oil lamps were lit. To Inuyasha's ears, and undoubtedly Kilala and Shippo's, other houses were having private celebrations over the liberation from the snake demon. Amongst their own dwelling, Shippo was coloring a childish picture he drew of the demon-cat resting a few feet away. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were playing one of various card games that Inuyasha didn't really care for learning. The half demon sat in his usual manner, legs crossed and sword resting against his shoulder. His head was turned to the closed screen door, listening intently for a particular set of footsteps.

"What is taking her so long?" Inuyasha asked "Enzeru takes more time then you two." He gestured to the ladies in the room

Back in the village, the dinner trays were long gone and more candles and oil lamps were lit. To Inuyasha's ears, and undoubtedly Kilala and Shippo's, other houses were having private celebrations over the liberation from the snake demon. Amongst their own dwelling, Shippo was coloring a childish picture he drew of the demon-cat resting a few feet away. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were playing one of various card games that Inuyasha didn't really care for learning. The half demon sat in his usual manner, legs crossed and sword resting against his shoulder. His head was turned to the closed screen door, listening intently for a particular set of footsteps.

"What is taking her so long?" Inuyasha asked "Enzeru takes more time then you two." He gestured to the ladies in the room

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's last remark. "I know," she agreed "We didn't even take half an hour. Enzeru has been gone twice that."

Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of feet tapping the hardened dirt path that led to their little cabin. It wasn't Enzeru's, they were smaller and lighter, but definitely in a hurry. Inuyasha stood and mumbled to the group that a child that was coming. They turned their attention to the door as Inuyasha slid it open. A boy of about twelve was still on the path, but ran faster when he saw the hut's door open. Panting, the child ran up the steps to the elevated wooden porch that wrapped around the small structure. He stumbled a little as he took a bow to the guests of the village.

"The headman wishes to speak to you," he told them "It's about your other traveler."

"Why?" Kagome asked, urgently "What happened?"

The boy's eyes were a mix of sad and exhausted "Sh-She's gone missing."

At the sound of the news, the boy stepped aside as everyone hastily exited the hut and left toward the headman's house, Kagome leading the way.

By the time the group arrived at the house and was invited inside, a scene was already taking place. The headman was staring down intently at a young woman who cowered before him on the floor. She was trembling, and trying to stifle her sobs by covering her mouth. When the room's attention was turned to the travelers, the girl looked over as well. The first thing the group noticed was that she had been struck a few times. Her hair bun was partially undone and a bruise was beginning to darken on her left cheekbone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha hollered

The headman regained some composure and cleared his throat "One of your companions has recently disappeared."

"Yeah, we know that already." Inuyasha interjected

"Matsu here, was in charge of watching over her at the baths." the headman directed his attention to the girl on the floor "Tell them what happened?"

Matsu's soft voice was inhibited by the hiccups from her crying. "She wanted p-rivacy. So, I w-waited for her outside. And I-...I-"

"Tell them." the headman was growing impatient

"I fell asleep." Matsu finished and started to weep again

Attention was turned back to the guests "Because of this girl's failure, you're friend is now missing." the headman said "So, I will take personal responsibility for her return."

Kagome regarded the poor girl with pity. Being from another time, she wasn't grasping if it was acceptable to hit a person's face as normal punishment. Let alone a young woman. Is this a special case because someone has gone missing?

"Matsu," Kagome spoke softly. The girl turned her tear-stained face to Kagome "Is there anything you might have noticed?"

"No," she said "I told you, I fell asleep."

"No, that's not what I meant." Kagome rephrased her question "After you saw Enzeru was gone, was there anything left behind?"

The headman nodded to an old woman that stood in the corner of the room. She gave a nod and brought over a blanket-wrapped parcel. She passed it to Inuyasha, bowed, and backed up into her previous station.

"Well, yes actually," Matsu sniffled "Strange clothes, a hairbrush, and some type of sandals."

"Were the clothes folded?" Kagome pressed

"Yes, they were." Matsu answered

Inuyasha opened up the blanket bundle and it contained everything that Matsu had mentioned; blue jeans, blouse, hair brush and tennis shoes.

Shippo hopped up on Inuyasha to look over Enzeru's belongings "Does that mean she wasn't kidnapped?" he asked

Inuyasha sniffed at the stuff "Well, it's only her scent on this stuff." he told them

"I think we need to head down to the bath house and take a look around there." Miroku suggested

"I agree," Sango added "Maybe you, Inuyasha, can pick up a trail."

Kagome took the bundle of her best friend's things. A sad look was present on her face as she gazed over the items that Enzeru touched last. Kagome knew Enzeru almost their whole lives. Even though she only came to Japan when school was out for summer break, they spent as much time together as possible. Enzeru got to know the whole family, not only because her father worked with Kagome's mother, but she was even at the Higurashi's when Kagome had homework to do. She was always welcome and never less than a joy to have. Through the years, Kagome knew Enzeru like a sister, and with that, came a sister's intuition. Kagome did understand the evidence in front of her, but she didn't like the feeling she was getting.

"She folded her clothes and the clean stuff is gone." Kagome said "So...maybe she left on her own."

"Well, let's go find out." Inuyasha said

The headman interjected "May I be of any assistance to you?"

"Please watch over the hut we were staying in." Miroku answered "Keep our belongings safe and we will be back when we can."

The headman bowed and as the group left, Kagome cast a glance back at Matsu, whose cheek began to swell from the bruising.

* * *

There was a long silence between the demon lord and the out-of-time school girl. Enzeru waited for her answer, but Sesshomaru wasn't one for giving explanations. Instead he bypassed over her one inquiry, only to selfishly demand answers to his own.

"Tell me the truth, girl," Sesshomaru said "Or I will kill you where you stand."

Enzeru flinched, but gave a curt nod. Sesshomau looked straight into her hazel-green eyes "Are you intending to kill Inuyasha?"

It took a brief moment for Enzeru to absorb the words. "No!" she finally barked "I would never kill him! Or ANYONE! Why would you think something like that?"

"Hnn," Sesshomaru hummed. Surprisingly, he did nothing about her relapsed temper. His questions answered, Sesshomaru turned to leave. Enzeru threw caution and courtesy out the window.

"Oh, so I don't get any answers?" She called after him "I told you the truth. So, I would think the honorable thing to do is show me the same."

Sesshomaru paused is a short distance away, but didn't even look over his shoulder. "I explain myself to no one."

As quick as he came, the youkai prince faded into the darkness that, by that time, touched everything. There was complete contrast between the shadows of night and the moon's glow softly illuminating the through the thick trees.

* * *

***Enzeru***

I looked around and could barely make out where I was. I could hear the pat of my feet on packed dirt when I turned around, so I knew I hadn't moved from the road. There was enough light to distinguish some of the scenery, yet dark enough to not know which way to go. I stepped far enough into the forest that I couldn't tell if I would move toward the village, or deeper into the woodland. I was beginning to panic, but there was nothing I could do. For the briefest moment, I thought about following Sesshomaru, but I lost which way that was when I looked around at the night setting. Besides, I doubt it would do much of anything for a human girl to seek out a demon whom she was lucky to have been left alive. Yet now, it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference.

So, I picked a direction and began walking. I strained my ears to listen for any signs of danger, or friends. It was _that_ moment my common sense kicked in. It was foolish to head anywhere alone, especially in the times of monsters and war. Not that the details mattered; the night hours were dangerous in general. I still was beating myself up over my actions when noise reached my ears.

"Hey guys, I've got her trail!" a voice called in the distance "She's in the woods!"

I recognized it immediately and took off running, ecstatic that I chose the right direction. I saw the moonlight was getting clearer, then picked up my pace. Right when I burst out of the treeline, Inuyasha grabbed me as I was about to run by. With a small yelp, I felt my feet sweep out from under me, but the red-clad demon steadied me. Everyone else surrounded me within a moment and I was nearly knocked down again by Kagome's tackling hug.

"Why are you all the way out here, Enzeru?" she asked, panic laced her voice "We were so worried!"

"Yes, many people in the village thought you had been kidnapped." Sango stressed

"Um, uhh...well,.." I struggled to find the words, but was interrupted by Kilala. She smelled the air and a cat-like hiss passed her saber fangs. Sango immediately began to try soothing her restless companion, asking her what was wrong. Shippo followed suit with Kilala, taking in a whiff of air, and backpedaled.

"Shippo, what's going-" Miroku asked, but Inuyasha put a hand up.

Kagome was gently nudged out of her clinging embrace by the half demon as he gave a look of warning to Shippo. The young fox pressed his lips together and gave a quick nod, understanding whatever Inuyasha was signaling. Kilala got the same idea and calmed down.

"Kagome, I need to speak to Enzeru," Inuyasha said "Alone."

Kagome regarded him for a moment, but gave a cautious nod. "Alright," she answered "but you be nice to her, 'kay?"

Inuyasha watched as she ushered the rest of the group back down the beaten path. It was apparent that Kagome was the one under stress. To see her like this kind of upset me. Even more so, knowing that i was the cause of it. I made everyone worry, but i honestly didn't intend to take so long. I didn't have any choice in the matter, concidering what company i kept just minutes ago. When everyone was out of earshot, Inuyasha spoke up.

"What did he want?" he said in a low voice

I knew exactly what Inuyasha was talking about. "He never told me."

Inuyasha turned around "It's not like him to show up anywhere without a reason. Did he say anything?"

I swallowed a little "No. Not really." I partically lied

"Oh, cut the crap will ya?" Inuyasha snapped "If nothing happened, you wouldn't be holding onto as much of his scent as you are."

"What?" I asked, astonished "I'm telling you, it's nothing!"

Inuyasha walked over to me, coincidentally taking the same looming stance his older brother had, and bent his head down to my shoulder. I stiffened when he brought his nose to my neck and I felt the tickle of air as he inhaled deeply. I then remember the hand of slender fingers around my neck, claw tips just barely pressed to my skin.

"He-" I stammered, then cleared my throat "He didn't hurt me."

Inuyasha growled next to my ear "What. Happened?"

I sighed, and told the truth in as vague a manner as I could think of. "He just wanted to know who I was to you. I told him the truth. I'm nothing to you, but a friend to Kagome."

Inuyasha straightened and regarded me for a moment. "Why would he care about that?"

"I don't know," I emphasized "He didn't tell me anything. He wanted to know who I was and after that, he left."

Inuyasha sighed there was no way he was getting any more information out of me. "C'mon. Let's go back." he said "Shippo and Kilala will keep quiet about Sesshomaru's scent. So, just forget this whole mess, alright?"

I gave Inuyasha a quick nod. There was nothing more I would like to do than pretend this never happened. However, as nosy she was whenever I'm concerned, Kagome won't drop the subject.

I allowed Inuyasha to be me pick up for a quick trip back to the village. The young demon made his way in large bounds and passed the others along the way. I heard Shippo call out to us and the rest of the group scrambled to get situated for catching up. Despite what Inuyasha asked, I ended up reflecting on what happened on our trip back. It was the most strange occurrence I have ever known, which is saying something considering what may still be hiding in this era.

I followed my instincts without thinking of the logical consequences; that was definitely not like me. Out of all creatures to run into, it was Sesshomaru. I'm unsure if that was a blessing or misfortune, but at least I knew who it was. Sesshomaru could have killed me at any moment, and demonstrated so by locking a grip around my neck. Yet, now I'm to be carried back to the village for a night's rest instead of a burial.

Would Sesshomaru have even left enough of me to be buried?

I shook that thought out of my head immediately. Then, the cold demeanored demon's questions were an oddity, too. I thought he didn't concern himself with humans. What was the most disturbing was his last question.

'Are you intending to kill Inuyasha?' the words echoed in my head

I still can't fathom how he got the idea! Why would Sesshomaru assume I was going to kill the same person that was protecting me the day I first saw him? How could he assume I would kill at all? Either way, I guess his sudden departure gave me the answer the question I asked him. He followed me to learn the truth to whatever he built in his head about me. Now, with his questions answered, I doubt very much that he will continue acting as my shadow. So thankfully, I may never feel powerless by his hand again. I sighed and placed my own hand gently on the base of my throat, remembering the constriction of air. It was that action that brought me to a new realization.

Sesshomaru left with his curiosity satisfied...and my knife.

* * *

**Well, there we go! I think I can get myself on track to my original idea...which I will reveal in later chapters. And don't worry; I KNOW what's up with Enzeru. I actually knew that before I even constructed the story around it. Sesshomaru's major question, concerning Inuyasha, will be validated AFTER Enzeru's problem comes to light.**

**So, until then, please review, as always.**

**~AF101~**

* * *

**Edited and republished: Wednesday, September 7, 2011**


End file.
